The Prince and Princess of Ice Dancing
by KCRose17
Summary: Princess Sofia has taken note that Prince Hugo has been acting weird lately. Well the up coming ice dancing show held at the Three Roads be just what Hugo needs to break the ice of why? Or well Sofia find out on her own during the stay at the hotel? Rated T for possible chapters later.
1. Chapter 2

**AN:** I do not own the show or anything related to Sofia the First. All rights are held by rightful owner and maker of this show. Feel fully free to write a review on your thoughts, questions, or even just because. I look forward to reading them all. If I get more then I might write a chapter two to for this. Anyway on with the story. So out the popcorn, candy, and soda, pull up a sit and enjoy.

Up-dated: Okay so like so many of you have post reviews on lately I have taken the time to redo my fanfiction a little. The wonderful kurifu gari has been helping me a lot in doing so. I am enjoying working with this great person who is taking the time to look over and help me fix mistakes with this fanfiction. So I hope you all enjoy below is a thank you list and comments of all those that took the time to review my work. They have both the new and old reviewers for this chapter before this re-posting. I will be keeping all my old an's but be adding a few new ones for each chapter too.

Fanfictionmakermachine, Guest (1 in this case because there were a few), theblindwriter95, reignbowbright, badbloodkiller1, Dr. BlackCoffee, trueGeek, Frying Pan Assault, Guest (2), zebrabrain83, Guest (3), Watermelonsmellinfellon (wished you had looked at more of my chapter and let me know more of what you picked up on that was wrong with it. I like it when people are honest even when it is out of anger.), Gurst (4 Sorry you don't like my work but hope you have a nice day), Dr4gonIc3F34th3r (thank you for being honest.), teamhotmen (yes and I wish you would have been up to pre-reading for me but I understand), and then kurifu gari (thank you for becoming my bata). Thank you all for you reviews and comments on my work. And do remember that you really are helping me even if you can't see those works here because they are for my classes in college and not fanfictions.

 **Sofia and The Lord of the Rink**

It was another day of ice dancing class for Sofia and she had taken note of something odd. Lately, Hugo had been acting unusual during class and whenever they practiced outside the class for performances. Hugo wouldn't seem to behave so different then most would take note that he was. However, Sofia worked as his partner almost all the time so she did see the small things. Like the light red coloring on his cheeks that would sometimes show whenever Sofia got a little too close to the young Prince. But that wasn't the only thing. It seems like he would hold her for a moment longer than he should when she made a mistake on a flip or spin and Hugo would catch her as she fell from them.

"Sofia, are you okay?" Amber asked as she stood near her younger sister. She stood in her pink leggings and long sleeved golden yellow shirt. Her long blond locks up in a bun.

"What?" Sofia, standing in her favorite purple short ice skating dress with blue stars on the trim, asked as she blinked a few times fast before looking away from the Prince she had been thinking about.

"You have been looking at Hugo for a while now. Is something up Sofia?" Amber asked in that I am worried about you voice of hers.

"I am not sure. It's uh Hugo he has oh oh..." Sofia didn't seem to be able to find the right words and didn't know what to really say. She thought for a moment as she tried to think of whether or not she should let Amber know about her worries about Prince Hugo. After all, it could just be a trick of her mind or something really bad.

As Sofia's face showed her inner battle with herself Amber became a little more worried about her sister. "Sofia, you know you can tell me anything. Were sisters." It was the thing Amber said to let Sofia know that she was there for her. Amber used it whenever Sofia seemed to not want to fully tell her something and Amber still wanted to know what it was anyway.

"Well have you noticed anything...ah...odd about Prince Hugo lately?" Sofia asked. She thought it better to asked then bring up something that someone else might already see and know about.

Amber was shocked for a moment at this question. "Prince Hugo? No, nothing seems off. Why is there?" Amber asked as she turned her shocked eyes out to the Prince that was warming up on the ice before the class would start.

Sofia looked at Hugo as he warmed up on the ice finding it hard to keep her eyes on him this time. "I don't really know something about him lately has seemed...off. Like he seems to sometimes be a little redder in his face then he should be. Or things like the slip up on the ice he made last week that had him flat on his butt."

"Ya, that really wasn't like Prince Hugo to make such a bad mistake on the ice and end up hurt like that. Thankfully it wasn't too bad or you would be out a partner for this whole week." Amber said as if she listened more so then she had when she first asked. "What do you think is wrong with him? Do you think the slip last week hurt him more then he is letting us all think? Or is it something else do you suppose?"

"I don't know," Sofia said as she watched Prince Hugo skate pass them before going easily inot a royal round off.

"Well, the only way to know Sofia is to ask him then," Amber said as she put on her own skates before getting on the ice and taking off.

Sofia watched for a moment as most of the class was already on the ice warming up or practicing moves from the last class the day before. When her eyes locked with Hugo's for a moment he gave her a smile and waved her to come out already. Sofia put her thoughts about the Prince to the back of her mind for the time being as she too got on her skates and got out onto the ice just as Miss Flora arrived to start the class.

"Okay class as you all know the next show is only a few days away but you all have been looking really good so far. Now I hope you have all been making sure to get in practice outside of class but making sure not to overdo it." Miss Flora said as she looked at the mostly female class. Hugo was still the only male in the class but that was okay because he loved it and that is all that really mattered. "Now" Miss Flora went on from where she had left off for a moment "As you all know this is the biggest show we have ever done. As you know this is not just a show for our school but other schools as well. They are joining us on the ice rink at the Three Road Pass Hotel at the end of the week. You all have turned in your forms for the trip for the show. We will all met at school tomorrow before taking off for the rest of the week as well as all of next week. I'll bring all your school work for the times and classes you are all going to miss. So don't worry about missing anything. Now you have the rest of class to practice or plan as you need to for tomorrow." With that Miss Flora moved to the side of the pond where she would wait for any student that needed help to come and ask her for it.

Sofia moved to stand by Hugo and waited as he finished talking to another of the Princesses that had just joined the class not that long ago. Hugo's father was away for that day taking care of the plans and things that would need to be handled before they could leave the next day. So the pond was quite of the normal voice of the King's happy yells of joy. But even then most of the skaters moved off to the side of the rink to do as Miss Flora had said. A few were waiting to talk to the teacher and ask her about a few last moment things before skating off to one of the sides of the pond.

"So Sofia are you ready for tomorrow? We're going to show those other schools what ice dancing is all about." Hugo said as he had finished talking to the princess as Sofia had been looking around at what all was going on.

"We sure are. And I am as ready as I am going to be." Sofia said as she looked up into the eyes of the Prince for a moment.

"Ya, just remember that I am here with you and try your best. You'll be great like always. I know you well." Prince Hugo said with a kind tone to his voice as he looked down to also look Sofia in the eye. And there it was the small amount of pink/red on his face that could only be seen when they were close and didn't notice till that moment.

Sofia got just a little closer focusing on the blush that was clearly on the Prince's face at that moment. Hugo looked away from Sofia as she moved just a little closer to him. "Is something the matter Hugo? You look a little red. Are you feeling okay?" Sofia asked as she kept looking at him.

"No. I'm fine. Nothing wrong. Let's work on our routine okay?" Hugo said as he moved back a little on his own skates to make some room between them.

Sofia gave Hugo a look that said she didn't believe him fully. "Oookkayyy. Let's work on the last part seeing as I haven't gotten it down all the way yet."

With that Hugo and Sofia started their own practice on the ice pond for the rest of the lesson. From the ending, they started on things from the beginning working through their left's, spins, turns, fireball flips, and still more that was all part of their routine for the upcoming ice dancing show. Soon it was time for everyone to go home as class was coming to an end for the day.

As everyone took off their skates and put on their shoes to go home Miss Flora came to give the last moment notice for the class. "Now class remember tomorrow you have to get here a little early and don't pack too much. There will be room for all your things in the coaches as long as you keep it to no more then two trunks per student. Oh and don't forget your costumes that you'll need for the show. Now go home and make sure to get lost of rest for tomorrows big start and day." With that Miss Flora flew away saying goodbye to the students for the day.

Waving goodbye to Miss Flora Princess Sofia didn't notice that Prince Hugo was just behind her till she turned around. "Oh oh sorry about that."

"No, its okay I shouldn't have been so close." Prince Hugo stood there for a moment rubbing the back of his neck and looking down. He seemed like he had something he wanted to say but couldn't quite say it.

"Is there something you wanted to talk to me about?" Sofia asked as hope that she would soon find out what had been going on with her partner grew inside for a moment.

Hugo looked up for a second and then looked down at the snow-covered grown again before starting "I was hoping that maybe I could...ah...take you home after class today." Hugo said with an unsure voice and looking up only to look down or away from Sofia just as fast.

"Oh will sure that sounds nice." Sofia said feeling her face heat up a little at being asked such a thing.

"Really? Ah, I mean okay thanks." Prince Hugo said looking up fast at the yes he had gotten before claiming himself down right after. With a bow to Sofia in thanks, he offered his arm for her to take at the same time taking a hold of her skates too. "Let me hold those for you."

"Sure" Sofia said as she put her arm into Hugo's and handed over her skates. They started off to the front of the school where the flying coaches were waiting for all the Princes and Princesses to get out of class for the day. Sofia stopped by the one that Amber, James, and her had taken to school that day. Hugo waited to the side as Sofia let them know that she was going with Prince Hugo and would see them at home in a little bit. They had to wait because Hugo's father wouldn't be done with his end of things for the next day for another hour or so still.

"Will if your sure Sofia than we'll tell daddy and mommy. Don't be too late thou we have a big day ahead of us." Amber said as she gotten into their flying coach.

James waved having already been in the coach when Hugo and Sofia had walked up to it. "Ya see you at home Sof. Take good care of her for me Hugo."

"Ya sure. I mean don't I always anyway?" Hugo said.

Amber and James just nodded their head at this before Amber told the coachman to take them home. With a last goodbye and see you at home for dinner the coach was off and in the air in no time. Sofia stood there waving them off for a moment more before turning to look at Hugo.

"So what should we do for now? I mean your dad isn't going to be done for an hour still." Sofia asked as she looked at Prince Hugo.

"Well..." Prince Hugo started as he again rubbed at his neck "we could always work on homework in the library till my dad gets done setting things up for tomorrow."

"That's a great idea." Sofia said as she moved to go back into the school and towards the library. Hugo followed behind her for a moment and only moving a head to hold open doors for the princess. Sofia would nod and thank him as she moved passed every time he did this.

End AN: Okay I don't know if I am going to do a chapter two to this or not. And I also know not everyone reads the AN at the start or end of any story but I would like to see if anyone out there would like to take the base story plot I have here and see what they can come up with. Not as a challenge but just for some fun with the story plot. So no worries about who is better or not, in the end, okay? I know grammar and spelling aren't the best but I do work on my story here careful to try to keep it down to a small amount. Comments and questions are of course welcomed from all. Get down right mean with them if you feel like it I would like to see someone do so. Anyway, have fun with it all and let me know if you post up a story with the same kind of story plot I would love to read them.


	2. Chapter 3

AN: I don't own anything of Sofia the First. All right go to Disney and the makers of the show.

IF you wrote a review places take a moment to read below. Thank you to all that added my story as a favor tagged me to follow my works. I would also like to thank all of those who took the time to review and ask other to get on board with doing the same. Your reviews mean a lot and really help in the writing of this and many other stories.

Okay, I know I said I wouldn't post a new chapter till I gotten reviews but a number of followers and fav as well as those that did review changed my mind. I have a few thank yous to the following as well as well take this time to answer a few things.

rainbow bright: I am glad you liked it and nice that you knew what sparked the idea behind this story. theblindwriter95: The Lord of the Rink was what inspired me to do this story. It was the last episode they put up on youtube for the show and I wrote the first chapter of this story while I watched it. (This person didn't get a name but were a guest instead and I know you know who you are) Guest: Thank you and I am happy you enjoyed it so much. Your question about their age is a good one and I put a little something about that near the end of this chapter to answer that. As far as the love thing goes I don't fully know where I am going with it yet. And last but not least fanfictionmakermachine: happy to hear you like it so far. Sorry about the ton of grammatical errors one of my two biggest problems no matter how careful I try to be about them. I would be more than happy to take you up on your offer to help me. Thank you for that and hope to hear from you soon.

New Update: Okay so as many of you know I have been working hard with a bata to fix up the chapters for this story. And I would like to thank everyone that has review on the story since it was first posted. Now for those of you that had read this story before you might have noticed that it was missing one of its chapters. That was due to a mistake on my part that will be fixed as each chapter is fixed up and reposted. In the mean time I hope you all enjoy the story and look forward to some goodies down the road for later chapters.

 **The Night Before and The Three Roads Hotel**

At the library they, Hugo and Sofia, worked on all their homework they could before King Derek came to get them. He said he had just finished with the last of the work needed for the next day. As they all got into the carriage, King Derek sitting on one side with Sofia and Hugo sitting next to each other, turned to his son to ask "So how is the ice dancing going for you? Got your parts ready?"

Hugo smiled as he looked to his father happy to talk about something easy that he also really loved. "Ya Sofia and I have been working really hard the last few weeks for the upcoming show. I know you have been working hard for us on the paperwork to let the whole class go. So Sofia told me that we needed to work just as hard in our practices. We have really gotten down our routine right Sofia?" Hugo turned to look at her with that last bit. His eyes told her how happy and excited he was about the whole show they were going to be doing in only a few short days.

"That is right King Derek. But it is more thanks to Prince Hugo that we have because without his help I would have never gotten down all the moves for our routine in time for the show." Sofia said with a huge smile on her face. "Hugo really helps me out a lot when it comes to ice dancing you know."

King Derek smiled and just said "As long as Hugo is having fun. Besides Princess, if it wasn't for you in the first place he wouldn't have tried it at all. And I do have to thank you for always being such a good teammate and partner to my boy here."

"No problem your Highness. I really enjoy working with Hugo for the ice dancing shows and in class." Sofia said the smile having never left her face. Out of the corner of her eyes she caught the smallest blush coming across Hugo's face when she said she enjoyed working with him. Not thinking it more than Hugo feeling a little embarrassed Sofia turned back to the King sitting across from them to move on to the next topic.

"Well it is good to hear that you two get along so well. I hear that this show being held at the Three Road Hotel isn't like anything you have ever seen or heard of. It's said that things can get really wild there during the stay of the ice skaters. So Hugo, you make sure to keep Sofia safe when Miss Flora or I aren't around. I know you can take care of yourself but make sure nothing happens to Sofia. If you don't you might be out of a partner for the show." King Derek's face took on a serious look as he said the last part to his son.

"I will dad. No worries. I won't let anything bad happen to Sofia well we are there." Hugo said with just as serious of a look on his face as his father.

Sofia looked from father to son with a bit of worry showing on her face before asking. "What kind of things happen? Is it really so bad that we have to be really careful even when we're with the whole class?"

"Oh yes Princess, it can get quite bad at times. The things that can happen at this show. Why I was reading some of the reports about some the pass happens just the other day." King Derek responded. "some of it is small but can stop a team or pair from performing. Things like one or more of their skates being taken by one of the other pairs, teams, or even classes. But there are things that happen like skaters getting badly hurt the day before or day of the show and then not being able to skate for the show. Most of the time they take days or even weeks before they can skate recovering before they can get on the ice again."

"Ya, my dad's right Sofia that stuff has happened to almost every one of the huge ice dancing shows that the Hotel has ever hosted. But don't worry I'll make sure nothing happens to you. So you just relax and focus on the show and your part okay?" Hugo said. His face lightens up a little as he smiled to try and easy the princess's nerves about what could happen.

"Ah we're here. Coachman take us down, would you? Sofia do you think I could talk to your dad for a bit? I have some business with him before me and Hugo can leave." King Derek asked as he looked out the window and down at the castle that was Sofia's home.

"Oh sure I don't think dad would be busy right now and should be able to talk with you. We just have to ask Baileywick. Which it looks like he is already waiting for us." Sofia said as the coachman landed the carriage in front of the double doors of the castle courtyard.

King Derek got out first followed by his son Prince Hugo. As Sofia got up to get out Hugo turned to help her out like the prince he was. As their hands met the small blush that had been on his face most of the ride because a little darker in color.

"Are you okay Prince Hugo?" Sofia asked worry showing on her face and in her voice as she looked at Hugo's face.

Hugo just looked away as he said "F-f-fine Princess Sofia."

"Well, your face just got really red again. You're not feeling sick are you?" Sofia tried again.

"N-no I feel just fine. Let's go we don't want to lose my dad." Hugo said as he again offered his arm to Sofia.

"Okay if you're sure then." Sofia said as she took his arm and let him lead her into her own home. They followed behind King Derek and Baileywick as the two adults walked to the king's study.

"It is a great time to talk. King Roland has just got done with his meetings for the day and will be free till it is time for dinner." Baileywick said as he walked up to the doors that lead into the study and knocked.

There was a "come in" from not only the king but the queen as well from the other side of the door. Hugo and Sofia walked up to stand beside Hugo's father King Derek as the doors to the study were opened. Baileywick went inside first and stood to the side announcing the arrival of King Derek and his son Prince Hugo as will as their daughter Princess Sofia.

King Roland and Queen Miranda got up from their chairs that they had been sitting in and greeted the two royal visitors. Miranda came over to give a hug to Sofia and welcome her home at the same time.

"Well, this is just perfect timing on your part King Derek. I was hoping to talk to you before you all left tomorrow for the ice dancing show." King Roland said as he shook hands with King Derek.

"Oh, that is good to know, King Roland because I have a few thing to talk to you about as well my friend." King Derek said giving one of his laughs as he let go of King Roland's hand.

"Well then it seems we have a lot to talk about. Maybe you and Prince Hugo would like to stay for dinner then?" King Roland asked as he took a look at the time.

"That would be great. I loved to stay for dinner. How about you Hugo? Would you like to stay for dinner as well?" King Derek asked his son.

"Yes, I would like to have dinner with Sofia and her family if that is alright." Hugo said as he turned to King Roland.

"It would be great to have you with us for dinner tonight Hugo." Queen Miranda said before turning to Baileywick "Baileywick can you have two more places at the dinning table set for our guest?"

"Of course your highness. It well be my pleasure to see it done right away." with that Baileywick was off to the kitchens to tell the cook and the staff that two more were joining the royal family for dinner that night. And to have their places set up right away.

"Well, now this might take some time so why don't you and Hugo go find Amber and James, Sofia?" King Roland asked as he looked at the prince and princess that had been arm in arm this whole time.

"That's a great idea dad. I bet they're out in the gardens right about now." Sofia said as she started out the door talking Prince Hugo with her. They both waved as they went saying they would see the others at dinner in a little while. "Come on the garden is this way. Amber is most likely having tea but I bet James is having fun with Rex right now."

Hugo had to pick up his footsteps as they walked to keep up with Sofia's faster-moving steps. They both were almost running to the back of the castle. As Sofia had thought they found James playing with his dog Rex but no Amber in sight. Hugo didn't mind they they didn't see Princess Amber anywhere. 'Just as long as I can still spend some time with Sofia' he thought to him self.

James had spotted them and was coming up holding a ball he had been throwing for Rex to run after. He was of coursed trailed by the same dog as they both made a beeline for Sofia and Hugo. "What's up Sof? Thanks for seeing my sister home safely Hugo." James said once he was in hearing range of the two.

"No problem it was my honor to see Sofia home safely." Prince Hugo responded.

"Not much just waiting for dinner while dad talks to Hugo's father." Sofia said before taking another look around. "James do you know where Amber is?"

"Amber is in the castle. Said something about making sure the trunks were packed with the right things and clothes or something along that line." James said before turning to Prince Hugo to ask "So what does your dad need to talk to mine about? Do you know?"

Hugo looked from Sofia to her brother James before answering "I am guessing it has to do with us leavening for the show tomorrow. My dad's been making sure to go around letting the other Kings and Queens of the princesses in class know what is going to be happening and when. Some of them are going to be able to make it to see their girls ice dance in the show. A few can't get away from their royal duties and are having to send someone else family wise to go watch it in their place."

In truth, Hugo knew the talk his dad was having with King Roland was all he had just said. But it most likely included also talking about how bad things behind the scene were going to get at the ice dancing show too. His dad didn't say as much about it to the other kings as he was to Sofia's dad right now thou. That was mostly because Sofia was his ice dancing partner. Hugo's father had talked to him about the fact that being the only boy in their class and such a great ice dancer would mean that many of the other skaters would want to take him out. They would more likely go after Sofia seeing her as his weak point in the show. Hugo was worried for her but couldn't say anything more than his dad had said earlier for fear of making Sofia worry too much. No Sofia needed to keep focus s that she could do her part in their routine.

'I can't let anything happen to her.' Hugo thought not noticing that he was being talked to and had been asked something by Prince James.

"Oh, Hugo are you listening to me man?" James said as he waved his hand in front of Hugo's face.

"Wh? Oh sorry, I was thinking about something. What were you asking?" Hugo said as he rubbed his neck again.

Sofia had taken note of a number of times he would do this over the times they had been ice dancing classmates and partners on the ice its self. Hugo only did it when he was caught off guard by something that was asked. Or if he felt embarrassed about something. Still, she didn't know why she always seemed to notice when Hugo did it. Or why it seemed to matter to her that he was either caught off guard or embarrassed at all. All she knew is that it was happening more and more as of late and she didn't know why most of the time.

"I was asking if what Sofia had been told about this upcoming show of yours was true. You know about how things happen to the ice dancers behind the scenes?" James said as he seemed worried about his younger sister.

Hugo sighted as he looked up to the sky and then back down to James before answering. "Yes it is. Skates really go missing and some of the skater really do get hurt before the show." The worry on Jame's face grew at this news so Hugo went on. "But don't worry man I won't let anything happen to your sisters. I will keep a look out for them to make sure they are okay."

James nodded his head to that just as a bell was heard. A maid came out to let them all know dinner was ready. The three went back into the castle and headed to the dinning room. They met up with Amber along the way and held marry chat about the ball that would be hosted the next night to welcome all the ice dancers to the Hotel. It was an easy going night for the rest of dinner. The rest of the family headed off to take care of things as Sofia saw King Derek and Prince Hugo off.

"See you tomorrow and have a safe trip back home." Sofia said as she bowed to King Derek.

"Goodnight Princess. Make sure to get lots of rest for tomorrow. I need you in top shape." King Derek said as he climbed into his coach and waited for his son.

"Goodnight to you Prince Hugo. See you in the morning." Sofia said as she went to bow again only to be stopped as Hugo took her hand bowing over it before leaving a kiss on the back.

"Goodnight Princess Sofia and may you have sweet dreams tonight." Hugo said in a sweet low voice of his own. His face turning bright red as he did so. He stood up and went to the coach that already held his father inside. He took one last look and waved at Sofia before the coach took off and up into the air. It was heading back to King Derek's kingdom.

Sofia went back inside the castle and straight to her bedroom. Clover, Mia, and Robin were there waiting for her already having gotten out her nightgown.

Hopping onto the bed Clover asked "So are you ready for tomorrow Princess?"

With one of her light laughs, Sofia looked over her shoulder as she talked to Clover. "As ready as I am going to be. Hugo has been helping me a lot."

"Well as long as your happy Sof that is all that matters." Clover said as he turned down the bed for her.

"How long are you going to be going for?" Mia asked as she flew to the other side of the bed to help Clover turn it down for the night.

"The rest of this week and all of next week." Sofia said as she climbed onto her huge bed. It had been replaced with a bigger one than the one she had when she first came to the castle. It was done because she was growing bigger and was now in the last year of her pre-teens.

"That long?" Well, we're going to miss you while you're gone Sofia." Clover said as he hopped to his spot at the end of the bed.

"We are going to miss you a lot while your gone sweetie." Robin said also moving to the post that had been set up for both the birds a few years before hand.

"I'll miss you guys as well. But it really isn't going to be that long. The time will fly right on by for you while I am gone." Sofia said as she pulled the covers up and over herself. She played back the day's events as the light were put out for the night and room became dark.

"Ya the will go by fast for us all. You make sure to have fun while you are gone now Sofia." Clover said before shutting his eyes for the night and falling fast asleep.

"I will. Goodnight guys." Sofia said as she followed Clover, Mia, and Robin into the world of dreams. All was quite in the castle as everyone went to bed each dreaming of different things. Sofia having a sweet dream of being held by Prince Hugo as they dance on a ballroom floor alone. Soft music played in the background.

End AN: While I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and look forward to your reviews and comments about it. Feel free to write me on your thought and ideas about it. I love to hear about what you all liked about it and what you feel needs work about it. So feel free to not have to hold back on anything you want to ask I would love to take the time to see if I can answer your questions for you and maybe even work small things into the story to help make things clear for everyone where I can. I don't know right this moment if chapter three is on the way or not. If I get more reviews I might post another chapter sooner than later for you all


	3. Chapter 4

**AN:** I don't own Sofia the First. All right go to Disney and the makers of the show.

My editor has been working hard for all of you has and has gotten back three chapters in one day. I am going to put them out a few days apart from each other for the time being but I still hope you all enjoy them anyway.

My thank you to everyone that has reviewed, fav. this story and to those that are also following it. I am giving a shout out to theblindwrigher95: for leaving a comment for the third time. I am so happy you like the story that much and hope that it only becomes better in your eyes as it goes on. STR2D3PO: both me and my editor were happy you liked chapter 3 so much. I hope to hear more from you as the story goes on. Azie: glad to know you like the story so much and here is the next chapter with more on the way. Keeping on wishing because it might just help to make it come true. pulto108: give or take they are about 12-13 in age. And I look forward to more of your questions down the road. I have said it a few times already but they do help writers like me out by letting me know if something comes across as unclear or you would like to see something happen in the next few chapters. So thank you for asking. PrincessSofia: I am happy to hear from you and even happier that you love my story so far. With that on with the next chapter and the story!

 **The Rink and the Ball**

The next day was shown bright and sunny outside the window. Sofia had woken to a surpise of seeing Clover, Mia, and Robin at the foot of her bed sleeping. It was a funny hight to see when Hugo woke up and notice that the three little beings had made it into the room while they both had slept the night before. In fact, he was over by the end of Sofia's bed when she woke up. That is why she had looked at the foot of her bed to start with.

"Well, looks like we took along a few more for our party than we thought were coming at the start of his trip" Hugo said, as he keep looking down at the bunny and two birds that were just waking up.

"Yeah, it looks like" Sofia said, as she sat up in her bed. She took in the look of the bed-headed Prince Hugo before laughing a little.

"May I ask what you find so funny this morning my lady? Beside the three little ones here I mean" Hugo asked, becoming in a good mood as soon as he heard Sofia's sweet laughs come out of her.

Sofia laughed a little more as she got out of bed saying "Why, that would be the state of your hair this fine morning, my lord" She started to laugh harder as she said this last part. At this, Hugo also started laughing hard having to lean over the end of the bed to keep from falling on the floor.

Once they calm down, Prince Hugo looked over at Sofia "Well, I wish I could say something of the same about you, but it looks like you wake up looking lovely in the morning Princess."

Sofia could feel the heat on her face as Prince Hugo said this "Y-yes. Well, we better get ready for the day and get down for breakfast."

"You're righ,t it is best to get an early start to our day." Hugo said as he went to grab is clothes out of the cabnet that he had put them into the day before. "I'll use the bathroom downstairs while you get dressed up here. They put the screen up just in case though. It would be best to get dressed behind that for right now."

"Oh, should we get some time out on the rink today after we eat breakfast?" Princess Sofia asked, as she got her clothes out of the other cabnet. They had been put away the night before by one of the maids, while everyone was eating downstairs.

"That sounds like a great idea. We can try out that new move I was talking to you about yesterday" Hugo said, as he put back what he was going to wear and got out his clothing for ice dancing practice, as well as his shoes and skates.

"Okay, sounds like a plan then." Sofia said, as she too grabs her practice clothing, shoes and skates out of the cabnet. Going over to the screen that had been set up, she started to get ready for the day while thinking.

Hugo went out of the bedroom heading towards the bathrooms down stairs as Sofia started to get ready for that mornings' time on the ice. She was looking forward to some walking and skating with Hugo as it would warm her up and clear some of the air between them. It always seemed to do this whenever they didn't see eye-to-eye, or things felt odd between them for some reason. It was like ice dancing was a way of saying things that they couldn't or didn't want to put into words.

"Oh, that boy had it bad" Robin said, coming around the screen to also help Sofia get ready. Mia joined them both a moment later.

"Has what bad?" Sofia asked, as Mia and Robin help her with the shirt she was going to wear for ice dancing with Hugo.

"Love, Princess, love" Clover said from her bed.

"Hugo doesn't love me. At least not in that way." Sofia denied, while she got on her bottoms.

"Oh, he loves you alright. If he didn't, he would have shown us out with how mad he was when he woke up and saw us on your bed" Clove said. "And not only did he not do that, but he called you lovely this morning, even though you laughed at him for his bed head. If that isn't love, then I am a rotten carrot."

"Hugo was just being nice because he is a gentleman. And he didn't show you all out because he knows that you are my 'pets'" Sofia replied to Clover.

"Listen Sofia dear," Mia went on, "You may not see it, but that boy loves and cares deeply for you. You sould start thinking about how you want to respond to that and let him know if you like him too. If you don't like him in that way, you need to let him know. Otherwise, your just being mean to him and his feelings for you."

Sofia looked over at all three of her closest friends taking in what they had all just said "Okay, I will think about it. That doesn't mean I believe he is in love with me, but I well still think about it."

"Hey, that is all we ask" Clover said. "If you find you like him, tell him. If not, let him know. We will all be here for you in the end because we all are behind you no matter what. Whatever makes you happiest Princess."

"Thank you guys. I don't know what I would do without you sometimes" Sofia said, as she gave Clover a hug.

It was at that moment, the door to the room opened up and Hugo came back inside all dressed for the day. "You ready?" He asked, as he looked over at Sofia.

"Yeah, just have to put on my shoes and we can get going" Sofia said, as she bent down to do just that.

They left the room and went down to have their morning meal before heading out. Prince Hugo letting his dad know where they were going that morning as they ate.

"Well, be careful. Some of the other students are most likely doing the same thing and will be looking for easy to take out targets. Stay on your toes you two." Kind Garrick said as he ate his food.

"We well sir" Sofia said, as she took the last sip of her drink before getting up.

"Ready to go?" Prince Hugo said as he too took a sip of his drink before standing up from the table. Sofia nodded her head in answer. "Okay then. We'll be going then,  
father. See you in a while then."

"Be safe you two and see you back here around noon for lunch." King Garrick said as he keep eating his meal.

Price Hugo and Princess Sofia left the cabin walking arm-in-arm back towards the Three Road Hotel. They walked without saying much because there was not a whole to be said in this case. Both had their minds on the rink, ice dancing, and trying out the new move. It didn't take long before they made it to the hotel and after asking where the rink was, they head right for it. It was indeed an indoor rink as they had heard. The rink was bigger than any they had skated on before and hosted rails all on the outside.  
Only a few students from other ice dancing classes were up and out on the rink already. Prince Hugo and Princess Sofia watched for a moment as the others did parts of their routines and practiced moves that were hard for them to do.

"Well, it looks like they are all having fun" Sofia said, as she and Hugo walked over to a bench to get on their skates. "Wonder if there are any other boys for the show?"

Sitting down next to Sofia on the bench, Hugo started taking off his shoes and putting on his skates. "I don't think there is. If so then, it most likely won't be very many of them for the whole show."

"You're right. It is sad to think that you are most likely the only boy here for the show though." Sofia said, getting up after putting on her skates.

Hugo joined her a moment later on his own skates and took up her arm in his again as they made their way to the ice. He let go and got on the ice starting his warm up.  
Sofia watched Prince Hugo for a moment and looked around the rink to see a few of the other ladies also stopping to take a look as Prince Hugo skated. Laughing inside Princess Sofia also got onto the ice and did a little warming up of her own. It didn't take long and soon Hugo and Sofia were practicing their spins, lefts, and flips all while the other females watched on in aw about how well they worked with each other.

"With so many whaching, I don't think we are going to get to try that new move for right now" Prince Hugo said, setting Sofia down from a left they had been doing.

"You're right, now would be a bad time to try it. We never know what one of them would try to do while we were working on it." Sofia agreed, while they skated a bit longer.

They went on with their work and went over parts and moves they had problems with. It was mostly Sofia had problems with them and Hugo was helping her learn them better.  
Time went fast for the two and soon, they were heading off the ice rink to go back to the cabin and get lunch. They walked back to the cabin, and it was filled with laughs and talked about practice as the two walked side-by-side all the way back. Coming threw the front door, they were met with the sight of maids rushing about and staff running all over the place.

"Looks like some of the princesses are getting ready a bit earlier than others" Sofia said, as another maid ran pass hold hair pins and a hand mirror.

Prince Hugo just looked on trying to think of a way to get back to their room unharmed. "Yeah, it sure looks that way. Here, let's go." He took Sofia's hand and ran up the stairs to their room, just missed being hit by some of the things everyone was carring in their hand.

Making it to the room unharmed, they noticed right away that two maids and two butlers were waiting for them. "It is time to get ready" they all said at once before Hugo and Sofia were pulled into the room more and off to their sides of the room. The screen had been moved to the other side of Sofia's bed as to keep Prince Hugo from seeing when she was going to be changed.

Hugo leaned over to one of the men "Make sure to get the dark blue coat and pants out." The man gave him a look for a moment seeing that a dark blue dress had just been taken on the other side of the screen by one of the maids. He nodded his head with a knowing smile when it clicked in his head why the prince wanted the color he did.

Hugo didn't noticed as he let the other butler undress him before being redressed in his choice of wear for that night. Once in a while, he would look at the screen when he heard a bam or groan come from the other side. He would only look for a moment before turning around again and moving on with his own dressing. On the other side of the screen, Sofia was having a hard time as both maids dressed her in the gown she had taken with her for the ball that night. Sometimes, they would drop things as they worked away.

"Well now," one said low so that it wouldn't be over heard but the males in the room. "Aren't you lucky to be going to the ball with your boyfriend miss."

"What?" Sofia said softly also not wanting to be heard but the other in the room.

"The young man that is also staying in this room with you. What is his name again?" the same maid said.

"That lord is named Prince Hugo" The other maid said as she went to tie up the back of the dress while the other put makeup on Sofia's face.

"Prince Hugo isn't my boyfriend. We are just good friends." Sofia said.

"Oh, I didn't know about that miss, you should have seen him this morning." the maid went on.

"Oh yeah, whenever you were not looking, he would give you a love look. I thought for sure you two where a match pair already" the second maid picked up where the first had left off.

"Yeah, and before that, he had a dreamy look to his eye when he went down to the men bathin' room. He looked for all the world like a man in love." the first maid said.

They went on with starting to fit Sofia's hair as the princess herself just sat down, thinking about all the things that they had just said. It never sat well with her when maids talked like they knew everything, but these two only seem to want to talk as if what they had to say were facts, and not just some gossip for fun. The hair took longer than the princess thought it should have, but when looking into the hand mirror she was given, it turned out to be worth it all. It was done in up do with her curls, falling like a waterfall behind her. It was topped off with a blue hair clip and midnight rose tair adding to the overal look. Her eyes held dark blue and silver color to them with just a bit of red lipstick showing on her lips. Outside of the eyes and mouth, the makeup was hard to see, but her face still seem nicer looking than normal.

"Well now, aren't you a sight for the eyes miss" the second maid said, as they step back to take in their handy work.

"She is indeed. If that prince didn't love you before, he is sure to now" the first said standing by the other maid.

"Thank you. I love what you have done. It looks great" Sofia said, as she put the mirror down turned to the two maids to thank them. As she got up, one went and put her shoes on the ground for Sofia to step in. Looking out the window, Sofia took note that it was starting to get dark and she still had to walk to the hotel.

"Is the young miss ready yet?" One of the butlers asked coming around the screen to see what was taking so long. He stopped short at the sight of the princess before him.  
"Well now, that young man's jaw is going to drop at the sight of you Princess."

The two maids laughed at his comment and the butler looked at them not getting the joke. Sofia moved from the window and started towards the other side of the screen.  
As she came around, she looked around to see Prince Hugo wasn't in the room anymore. Thinking that he must of finished getting ready and already headed out to the ball, Sofia just kept moving towards the door. The other butler that had been helping Prince Hugo get ready, was by the hall waiting like the others, told Sofia to head left from the room and head down stair.

"Prince Hugo said he would be waiting for you downstairs when you're ready to join him" the butler by the hall said as he took a bow towards Sofia.

She cursties back "Thank you. I'll be on my way then."

All four said bye and waited for the princess to leave before going about cleaning up the mess that had been made while they help the two royals get ready for that night. Sofia took a moment outside her bedroom door to take a deep breath in and let it out slowly before heading down the hall towards the stairs. As she walked down the steps, Prince Hugo's face came into view. He was wearing a white shirt with a dark blue coat and dress pants on. His hair was pulled back a little and he stood up tall.  
As Sofia reached the last few steps, he came over and took her hand to help her down the rest of the way.

"You look beautiful. Makes me feel glad I waited for you" Prince Hugo said as he looked at her.

"Thank you. You look nice too." Sofia said, in a shy voice as she looked at Prince Hugo for the second time that night.

Prince Hugo smiled down at her for a moment before moving to stand beside, he offered his arm like he had so many times over the last few days. "Ready to go?" he asked.

"Wait, what about the others?" Sofia asked looking around to see if any of the other princesses were downstairs with them.

"My father already took them all to the ball" Hugo said, "Said something about not making ladies wait too long, and then told me to stay here and wait for you. I would have done so without him telling me, but I guess the other princesses couldn't wait to get to the ball and have fun."

"Yeah, Clio, Amber and Jun all love dancing and balls. Once they feel like not waiting then, there is no stopping them going at that very moment" Sofia said with a light laugh at the thought of King Garrick being pulled out by those same three princess.

"I'll remember that and keep away from them the next time there is a ball going on" Prince Hugo said, laughing himself at the sence he got to see while Sofia was still getting ready in their room. "Well then, let's be off shall we?"

"Yes, let's be off then" Sofia said taking Prince Hugo's arm again and heading out the front door with him.

They didn't have to walk to the hotel as a small sleigh draw by a normal horse. The ride didn't take long, but both were happy to not have to walk all the way to the hotel in their ball clothing. When they got out, a footman was waiting by the doors, let them know that the sleighs would be there later for when they wanted to go back to their cabin. Hugo helped Sofia out and thank the man for letting them know that they had a ride back later after the party was over.

Going into the ballroom of the hotel, both didn't seem awed as much as they had been the day before or that morning. They had taken a look at it earlier when they were on their way to the rink, so it didn't seem as great the second time as it did while it was still being set up. There were a lot of princesses, teachers, a few queens and kings that had come along to watch over the students and some of the princes that were family to those that were in the show. Taking a look around, Sofia spotted her sister and friends talking over by the food and started to pull Hugo towards them. It was hard getting through, as most didn't seem to want to move to a side to let the two pass. All at once, Sofia was bumped into by something and fell over on the ground.

"Watch it" someone said. It was a male voice that didn't belong to Prince Hugo or any prince that princess Sofia knew. It sounded rude and that was all that matter at that moment as Sofia looked up into the eyes of the one she had walked into.

 **End AN** : Hay hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know it wasn't as long as chapter three but that was because it was meant to be posted up a little sooner than this. Anyway please review, comment, or ask questions if you have them. I look forward to hearing from you all. For those that have only followed and fav me I would love to hear from you as well. If you have questions go a head and ask them I would like to see if I can answer them for you. If there was something you didn't like let me know and I well see what can be done to make it better for you and everyone else down the road. Thanks for reading this story to this point and hope you can keep enjoying the story as it goes on.


	4. Chapter 5

**AN:** I don't own Sofia the First. All right go to Disney and the makers of the show.

Okay I hope you all have been enjoying the story. Its been a few days since I posted the last chapter so here is a new chapter for you.

Thank to all that have favs and/or followed this story and me. theblindwriter95: Thank you for always reviewing for me. And you have a point just hope you enjoy this chapter and getting to find out what happens next. STR2D3PO: well I am glad you liked that little part of the story and I hope I don't let you down with this next chapter or the ones to follow it. Zanzar: thanks you for reviewing for me. I am always happy to have another persons be added to the group of commenters, questioners and reviewers. Well now you'll get to see what happens but the ratting of this story is not going to go higher then the T ratting I gave it from the start. You might just see why by chapter 8 but I don't know for sure. Anyway thank you all for the reviews I hope to hear more of them soon. For the next three people to review I well send you a preview of chapter 6 if you like. And I have a feeling that theblindwriter95 is going to be the first if others don't get a move on. Without anymore on my part here is the next chapter.

 **The Almost Fight and Talk of the Rink**

The prince stood tall, but held a frown on his face. Two other princes, as well as some ladies and princesses, all stood around him giving Sofia the same mean look. Sofia took note that her sister Amber, and some of their friends, were walking over towards them now. Prince Hugo held out his hand to help Sofia back up while looking over at the other prince with anger in his own eyes.

"Well, aren't you going to say sorry for running into little girl?" the prince rudly said.

"Sofia didn't run into you. You stepped into her way. I saw it myself." Prince Hugo said in an angered way and being heard clearly in his own voice.

"I saw it too. You did step into the path of my sister." Amber said as she and the others of their class came up to stand behind Prince Hugo and Princess Sofia.

"No he didn't. I saw she didn't look were she was going and ran into Prince Yuki." one of the females standing behind said while the prince was acting all high and mighty at the same time.

"Yeah, we all saw. She should be saying sorry to him." the rest behind Prince Yuki back up the female that spoke up.

"Guys, it doesn't matter if he step into my way or I bumped into him. We both need to say sorry and that is all." Sofia said trying to stop a fight before it broke out.  
"Lets not fight at least for tonight everyone, okay?"

Prince Hugo and the princesses from their class all gave nods and low "Yes, okay, your right Sofia". The other group didn't do more then keep looking on with anger on all of their faces. Prince Yuki keep looking down on Sofia like she was mud that had gotten on his new shoes. It became clear that he wasn't going to say sorry first, even if it was the princely thing to do.

Sofia looked at him for a moment before saying "Sorry I ran into you. I hope we can be friends still. I am Princess Sofia," holding out her hand she waited until she knew that the prince wasn't going to shake it before bringing it back to her side.

"Thats what I thought. A little late but at least you said sorry" Prince Yuki sneered at her before starting to turn back towards the group of friends he was with.

"Young man" a new voice spoke up all turning to see it was none other than Miss Flora, "I believe you still need to say sorry as well. After all I did see that you stepped back and also didn't see where you were going. You bumped into the Princess here as much as she bumped into you for not looking forward as she walked. It is as Princess Sofia said you both need to say sorry. As seeing as she has already done so and you haven't..."

"Who are you old woman? I don't answer to anyone but myself. I don't need to apologize because I didn't do anything wrong." Prince Yuki cut in rudely.

"Oh, but that is where you're wrong Prince Yuki," another voice spoke up from behind his group this time. A male, most likely the ice dancing teacher for their class, step forward. "It is nice to see you again Miss Flora. Are these your students? They are filled with loyalty and well placed manners as always I see." The man said in a way that showed he ment it in the polite sense.

"Well the mott of the school is rule over others as you have them rule over you. It is nice to see you as well Sir Bret and I take it these are your students." Miss Flora replied staying her cheerful self well doing so. Their teacher knew this man and he knew her but no one could guess from where neither did they really care to know.

The man took a bow towards Miss Flora before turning to his own students and looking down at Prince Yuki. "Well aren't you going to do the right thing and say your sorry as well?"

Prince Yuki looked up at the man for a moment before signing and turning to Sofia. "I am sorry Princess for running into you as well." With that he turned around and stormed away from their class being followed by the group of students that had been with him that whole time. Some still giving mean glears toward Princess Sofia and her friends.

"That boy never seems to learn. I am sorry about this whole thing Miss Flora. It was really his fault. I hope you can forgive him sweet princess." Sir Bret said looking as his own students moved to another part of the ballroom floor.

"I already have Sir Bret." Sofia said as she smiled up at the man. Turning around, he seen her bright smile and ment it with one of his own.

"Well, I do have to get going. I am sorry to cut our meet up short, but I must keep an eye on that group or they are likely to try something else." Sir Bret said taking a bow before heading off.

"Well now, I did mean what I said when I said I saw the whole thing. Princess Sofia, thank you for trying so hard to stop a fight from breaking out. The rest of you should try to learn from this because there well be no trouble making on this trip. Do you understand?" Miss Flora looked at the rest of the gruop of students who all nodded a yes at this. "Very well, but to make sure you all understand, I will send home anyone that does act up and makes trouble."

"Yes Miss Flora" the royal prep students said all at once. With that, Miss Flora nodded her head and flew away from their group. They went back to talking, moving back over to their place by the food tables. It was on what the next day was going to be like. Sofia and Hugo listen as they had not been in the bigger carrages when Miss Flora or King Garrick had told the others about the practice times and places. They all had the next three days to get ready for the snow and would have to share the rink and pond with all the other students. The hotel had came up with a schedule for times and days that each pair could go practice on the ice. If they missed their time frame, they would have to wait until later when everyone else was done on the ice.

"Each pair is only going to get two of the three days and only a few hours each time." Amber was saying. "It is too bad because I know that I want more time on the ice than what the hotel is giving us."

"Yes, but other classes and pairs need to get some ice time as well Amber. If our class took it all up then the whole show wouldn't be as nice as it is going to be." Sofia said.

Hugo stood to the side keeping an eye on things while listening to the girls talk about practice and the show. They had been trying not to talk too much on that, seeing that it would be tiring to do so with how long they were all going to be at the hotel. Still, they couldn't help talking about it when it was something like getting ready for that same show. The girls talked on for some time, not watching the others around them or paying any mind to those that passed by. Prince Hugo stayed where he was keeping a look out for the princesses as to make sure harm didn't come to them during this time of great risk. More so for his partner Sofia than the others.

All at once, most of the lights in the ballroom went out and one spotlight was turned towards a stage that was at the other end of the room and had been set up to hold the band that was playing that night. The hotel owner step up onto the stage and into the mid of the spotlight. "Welcome guest to this years' "Ice Dancing Three Road"  
Hotel Show. As you all know, this hotel of mine has hosted this event many times over the years since it has been open. This year, the staff and I have came up with a way to make it a show unlike any other. We ask that all the classes pick one pair of skaters to do two performances. At the end of it all, the pairs' second performance the best pair skaters will be titled as this years' "Best Ice Dancers" and their whole class will be given the VIP rooms of this hotel for next years show."

There was a lot of talking all at once over this new addition to the shows. Even the Royal Prep students seem in a upbeat mood at the news. "Now, it is up to the teacher and students of each class to pick the pair they would like to enter into the extra show. Those pairs will be given time on either the pond or rink to prepare and work on their routines for the show. These practice times will be dived up so that each pair can work alone with the ice teacher without worry of other ice dancers being around. With that, I hope you enjoy the rest of the party and remember to put in for which pair you want to skate for your class. Thank you, and have a great night."

The lights all went back on and the owner, Mr. Tea, left the stage to go back into the crowned of people. Everyone seemed to start talking all at once and met up with the rest of their classmates if they weren't with them at that time. Royal Prep students moved a little more to a corner area to talk with less noise around them.  
All the girls seem to keep nodding their heads and whispering about something as they looked back at Prince Hugo who was at the back of the group as they moved.

Once in the corner and away from the masses, Amber was the first to speak up "Well, I think it is clear who we want to ice dance for the extra show." All the other princesses besides Sofia nodded their heads as they looked at both Sofia and Hugo.

"It should be Hugo and Sofia. No one else is better than you two" Princess Cilo said next with another round of heads nodding in agreement to this statement.

"Us?" Sofia asked as she pointed to herself and Prince Hugo.

"Of course you two." Jun started as she looked at them like it was crazy to have asked.

Amber walked up to Prince Hugo and looked him in the eye "Look, we all want the VIP rooms for next year, and you and Sofia are our best chance to get it. You're the best ice dancer in the whole class." Amber turned to Sofia and took her hands "Sofia, we're sisters, and as much as I like being the center of everything, I know to get what I want, but you have to ice dance in that second performace. You're the only one that can work with Prince Hugo on his level, and when you two ice dance, there is no better pair in our whole class. I see the way you two work out on the ice and it just has to be you two or no one else."

Sofia looked at her sister for a moment before looking at Prince Hugo. She asked with her eyes if he wanted to do it. Prince Hugo only nodded his head before looking at the other princess that had been classmates of his for quite some time. Some like Cilo and Amber since he had joined the class years before.

"Alright, we'll do the shows' extra performance." Sofia said, given a sigh as she did so. All at once, the others started talking up a storm about what they could do to help the two out.

Amber, Cilo, and Jun went off to tell Miss Flora and King Garrick that Prince Hugo and Princess Sofia were doing the extra performance for the show. The others talked about making new costumes for the pair so they would have something else to wear for the second performance. Others talked about what kind of hair style to give Sofia and what kind of make up to use on her face. It was all nosey in the corner, while Prince Hugo and Princess Sofia just looked at each other over some of the things they heard being said by the other princesses.

"Well, looks like they had a handle on everything else" Sofia said, looking on as the others didn't pay them any mind and keep talking about hair and make up.

"Yes, it does look like all we have to worry about is coming up with another routine on short notice" Hugo said, as he looked at what the rest of the other students in the ballroom were doing at that time.

Some of the classes had made up their minds about the pair that would ice dance for them and had went back to the party. Others seem to fight over which two should pair up and do the show. Those that had made up their minds were telling their teachers, while other members of their class ate or danced around having fun. Prince Hugo took a moment to think about what to do for the rest of the party. Looking down at Sofia for a moment, he made up his mind on what he was going to do, for at least the time being, while he waited for the rest of his classmates to calm down.

"Princess Sofia, would you care to dance?" Prince Hugo asked holding out his hand and bowing towards Princess Sofia as he waited for her response.

Taking Prince Hugo's hand Sofia gave a small dip as she answered "Why, I would love a dance with you Prince Hugo."

Prince Hugo lead Princess Sofia out to the floor were the two danced until the princess couldn't stay on her feet anymore. The night ended with Prince Hugo having to carry Sofia out to the waiting sleighs and then up to their room when they got back to the cabin. The whole time Prince Hugo smiled as he got to hold Sofia in his arms. Sofia had kept her word and let him know when they were dancing that her feet were hurting so bad, she couldn't take another step. He had just laughed and picked her up. When the girls asked what was wrong, Hugo just told them that Sofia's feet needed a rest. They all told her to make sure to take care of her feet because now they needed her to be able to ice dance and practice. Hugo just laughed some more at this, and said he would make sure her feet got the rest they needed and were taken care of right so that Sofia could do her parts in the show. This had the other princesses nodding their head and telling to make sure he did that before going back to the rest of the party to have fun.

It didn't take as long to get ready for bed that night. All the other princesses were getting back just as Sofia had finshed with having her hair done and teeth brushed for the night. She was getting up from in front of the looking glass when the other princesses came into the bathroom tried and ready to get changed out of their ball growns. Saying goodnight, Sofia went down to her room to find that Hugo was ready for bed as well. They both turned out their lights and said goodnight. Clover, Mia,  
and Robin having already been asleep when they had gotten back.

 **End AN:** I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and remember that the first three to review for it get to preview chapter 6. The review doesn't have to be anything go but for the best review (get mean it might just get you the win) I well also send a preview of chapter 7 too. Anyway comment, review, ask away, and share your own thoughts about this story.


	5. Chapter 6

**An:** I don't own Sofia the Frist. All right go to Disney and the makers of the show.

Thank you to all that having been reading this story or are just starting to read it. Shout outs to theblindwriter95: I glad you got my little joke. As far as their ages go they are about 12-13 years old in this fic. I have had this asked many times at this point so this is the last time I answer it. And Feerdaus-CarnoRexy: happy you have been enjoying the story. I hope you enjoy this chapter and the chapters to come.

Okay I know some of you didn't really see but if your reading this part heads up. For all those that review for this chapter you'll each get a change at seeing a preview of the chapters 7 and 8 along with their titles. You just have to write a review and the one I like the most wins the preview. The rule: **open up and let me have it**. That's right you don't have to be nice in your review you can get down right as mean as you want to and still have the same change of winning. I like openness with reviews on my work and the more open the better. So have fun with it and write what you feel like really saying to me at times. Without anymore I hope you all enjoy this next chapter.

 **Feeling Almost in the Open and the Second Practice **

The next day, Sofia woke up before Prince Hugo did and started to get ready, remembering to dress behind the screen that had been moved back to the corner of the room. She opened the front of the bedroom door to see a paper hanging on it. Taking it off the door and looking for it, Sofia saw that it was the schedule for the practice times for each pair and class. It includes the times for the practices for the extra performances for the show at the botten with what school had what time slot. Looking it over, Princess Sofia saw that they had the pond for that day just after lunch time. It felt good that they didn't have to rush to get ready that morning after having been at the ball last night until late into the night hours.

Going down to breakfast, Sofia sat and ate in quiet until the others joined her. Prince Hugo came down midway through the meal and sat at one end. His father soon joined them all and as lively as ever, then talked about that day and what everyone was going to do. Amber and Clio had to leave early due to having one of the first practice time slots at the hotel rink that morning, but said that they would be back before noon.

"Speaking of practice time slots, did you get the schedule for us this morning? I noticed one wasn't on our door when I left to come down here" Prince Hugo asked as he looked to his left hand side were Princess Sofia was slowly enjoying her meal.

Princess Sofia nodded her head before hand the schedule over. "Our first one of the day is just after lunch, and the extra one is later after dinner."

"Great, we can work on the new routine before heading out for our first practice today" Prince Hugo said, as he looked over the whole schedule to see what other times they would be able to take to the ice for the next two days.

"Sounds like a good plan. We need to think of what kind of music to ice dance to as well" Princess Sofia said, as she took her last bite. "I'll be up in our room when you're done eating. I think I have a book that might be able to help with ideas for our second routine."

"I'll be up soon and I know I brought a book with me that has many ideas for routines that can be put together in a short time" Prince Hugo said, as he took a bite of his pancakes.

Sofia got up from the table and headed back up to the room to start looking through her things for the book she thought she brought with her just in case. It didn't take long to find the book as it had been placed with her other things in the cabinets in the room. It was at the bottom with her shoes and skates. Opening it and getting out some paper, Sofia started to write down some ideas that the book gave her as she looked through it while waiting for Princes Hugo to come back to their room. It didn't take long for him to come back and his book was at the bottom of the cabinet that he was using right in the same spot as Sofia's book had been in her cabinet. Opening the book, they both looked at the pages writing things down as they talked about ideas for their second routine.

By the time a maid came to tell them it was lunch time, they had a good idea of the things they wanted to try later on for their secound practice of the day. Going down to lunch, they talked about what to work on during their first practice and what kind of things would be needed to be worked on the most for the show in just two days. After lunch, they changed fast into their practice clothing and took their skates with them heading towards the pond. They worked on their routine and some small things as they ice danced on the ice with two other classes and pairs doing the same thing.

Prince Hugo had taken note of the looks that were shot their way as they had warmed up and practiced. Some of the females kept looking like they wanted to kill Sofia and Hugo for daring to skate on the same ice as them. Princess Sofia didn't say anything on whether or not seeing them giving those looks too. Hugo was glad that the small princess he was working with didn't seem to let it get to her if someone was looking down on her or not. She just did what she wanted to because she loved doing it.

"You never let what others say or think of you, let alone you from doing what you love to do" Prince Hugo said, as they were getting on their shoes to head back to the cabin.

"Well, there really isn't a point to letting the others get to me. As long as I am not hurting anyone, why does it matter what they think of the things I do?" Sofia asked, as she stood back up taking Prince Hugo's arm like it was the most normal thing to do in the world.

Prince Hugo smiled as he linked arms with Sofia and started on their way back to the cabin for some rest before dinner. "You're right about that. You made the point when I first started in this class by asking 'why not take the lead?' I did and found out a few things shortly after that. It is, thanks to you that I do the things that make me happy and get to enjoy them without wondering what I was missing out on."

"You see, and things worked out for you in the end. Your older brother even came around after he seen you ice dance in one of the class shows" Sofia said.

"Yeah, and thanks to you, even my dad came around just weeks after I started in the class" Prince Hugo, said looking down at Sofia as he remember that time from years before. "I still have to keep an eye on you because it looks like some of the other classes and pairs are already planning something."

They got back to the cabin and put their things away for the time being. They stayed in their room, reading some of the books that were in the room next to the fire place. It was nice to relax as they let time go on by until dinner. Prince Hugo went down first after Sofia said there was something she had to do before she could join him and the rest for dinner.

"Just start without me. I shouldn't take too long and I will be right down" Sofia said as she stood in the middle of the room while Prince Hugo was at the door. He gave a nod before heading out closing the door behind him as he went to join the others for dinner that night.

"Something wrong Princess?" Clover asked from one of the chairs in front of the fire place.

"I don't know what to do Clover" Sofia started, "I think I might really like Prince Hugo, but I don't know how to tell him."

"You could always just tell him" Robin said.

"It isn't that big of a deal just to tell him is it?" Mia asked.

"It is a huge deal. What if he really only likes me as a friend and it up sets him for me to tell him how I feel?" Sofia said as she moved to pick up Clover from the chair.

"Calm down Sof. He loves you. But you don't have to rush into telling him how you feel" Clover started as he let Sofia hold him. "Look, if it is that big of a deal to you,  
then wait until he either tells you how he feels or when this trip is over. That way you would know before saying something to him. If he doesn't, then just wait so that if he doesn't like you that way, and I don't know why he wouldn't, then you don't have to worry about it since you won't be sharing the same room anymore."

"You're right Clover. I should just wait to tell him until after the trip. That way I don't have to worry about what to do if he turns me down." Sofia said, brightning up at the thought. "Thanks Clover, I don't know what I would do without you." With that, Sofia gave him one last hug and set him down before leaving the room to join everyone for dinner.

After dinner, Sofia and Hugo got the things they would need for their second practice that night at the hotel's rink. By the time they would be done, it would be too dark to skate on the pond so all these ice dancing practices had to be at the hotel's indoor rink as to have light to see. The walk in the cool air felt great and the soft light of the evening just made things nice for the two as they walked towards the hotel.

"So, want to try out that one move that we didn't get to yesterday?" Prince Hugo asked, as she lead Sofia down the path of trees.

"Oh, this would be the right time to try that out, seeing that none of the other students or classes are going to be around to see" Sofia said, smiling a little more at the thought of working on a new move.

Prince Hugo was happy to see that Sofia was in a good mood, even if it was over, just the thought of trying something as small as a new move on the ice. "Well then, just remember to keep a hold on my arm and let me do the work of keeping you from falling mid-move. Okay?"

"Deal" Sofia said back, but laughing at the small joke from a few mouths back.

Prince Hugo just thought of how that even came around. They had been ice dancing, trying out a move here and there with the rest of the class when Sofia made a mistake and got sent half way across the pond. When going to get her, Prince Hugo let her know in the nice way what she had done wrong and asked that she trust him a little more. Before Sofia could say she promised to do that, another classmate came up and said it was deal then. If Sofia listened to Hugo more on the move where they worked as a pair, then Hugo had to come up with new moves for every show to work on with Sofia. They held out both of their hands and asked if it was a deal. This had the whole class laughing after that. So, from time to time when Hugo asked Sofia do trust him about something in a move, then she would say 'it was a deal' instead of a 'yes.' It was funny every time to the two of them so they always ended up laughing.

Coming to the doors of the indoor rink, Prince Hugo and Princess Sofia were just in time to see the pair that had the practice time slot before them come out. It was of course two females that were about the same age as Hugo and Sofia. As the female came out so did a male. It seemed he was there to keep an eye on the girls and make sure no one hurt them during their practice time. Prince Hugo had a feeling he was also there to make sure none of the other classes could see what the ladies had been working on as to keep it secret until the show.

"Well well, if it isn't the girly boy and his little marry sunshine partner" one of the ladies sneered as she looked at Sofia like the princess was in unwashed clothing.

"I guess some classes will go to any low to stand out" the other lady beside her said also sneering at Sofia. "If having a male is the only thing that stands out about your class, then I just give up now and save yourself the shame of losing later."

"Prince Hugo is a great skater and knows more than most about ice dancing" Sofia spoke up not liking that they were putting someone else down without really knowing the person.

"Well, I guess someone would have to be with the way his partner skates" the lord behind the females said. "Come on ladies, you don't need to be around this trash so close to a show." The lord went to move in front of the ladies and pass Sofia bumping her as he did so.

Prince Hugo could hear the skaters as the three walked away. He knew it was going to happen because Sofia was lovely and he was great at ice dancing and the two of them worked on a level that few pairs could. Others wanted the VIP rooms for the next year just as much as the Royal Prep students did. Prince Hugo knew that Sofia was doing this second routine not for the rooms, but for her sister and friends. Prince Hugo knew that he too could care less about having the change to get to those VIP rooms for next year and was only doing it because Sofia asked him too. At this point, having worked with each other so much in ice dancing, they didn't need words to ask if the other would do pair up with them, or if they would be willing to take on extra work for a show. They could just ask with their eyes and that was all that was ever needed between them. Still, Hugo was going to have to watch it because the other class meant business, and were showing that they had in mind to take out those they felt were the best ice dancers and had the best chance of winning. This meant they would try to go after Sofia, seeing her as his weakness in the show.

"Don't mind them any. Dad and I both told you that there would be students like them that would try to keep others like us from performing in the show" Hugo said as he looked down at Sofia.

"I know. I just wish we could all get along and just have fun with this. It is a show and we came to have fun with it. Not to hurt others and try to keep them from being in the show." Sofia said sighing a little, "Why can't they all see that everyone worked hard and that the show would be so much better if we didn't fight?"

"I don't know. Maybe someday they will, but for right now, let's keep in mind on our work and try not to let them bug us too much" Hugo said, as he lifted his arm to give Sofia a hug from the side. Opening the door, they both went into the rink and got ready to work on their newly thought up routine.

They took a little time to warm up and do some old moves to make sure they were in top shape before they set up to try out the new move that Prince Hugo had come up with. It was hard the first time. Hugo had to take Sofia and lean her back while they're facing each other at the same time. Sofia had to move the leg that was on the inside of them up as she would keep the other one straight out. Hugo had to time when to put one hand behind Sofia's back, while letting her hold on to him with the other. It was a kind of dip that was usually done at the end of a slow dance and was hard for them to do with keeping up speed. The leg that Sofia kept straight held almost no weight and was being used more to keep balanced on the ice. From this move, Hugo had to be able to left Sofia up to throw her as she would go into a spin in the air. It was the hardest part of the routine and took them a few tries to get it right.

Sometimes, Hugo would have to skate fast after throwing Sofia in order to catch her before she hit the ice on her side or head. This happens when the throw and spin weren't done just right at the end or if they slip during the dip right before the throw. Still, the two went on trying the move again and again until they got it right and were able to move from the dip to the throw without getting hurt.

"You have to keep your eyes on me when I dip you. The slips that happen, only happens when me or you don't look the other in the eye" Prince Hugo said, as they sat for a few moments to take a small break from practice to get some water.

"Okay, I will make sure to try to always keep my eyes on you during that time" Sofia said, while she checked her skates to make sure they were still in shape for the rest of their practice. They looked okay, but she would need to make sure to get them sharpened sometime before the show. After making sure her things weren't loose, she and Prince Hugo got back out on the ice and worked on the whole routine until their time was up and they had to get back to the cabin.

On the way back to the cabin, Princess Sofia had slip on some black ice that both couldn't see because it was so late. Prince Hugo had caught her before she hit the ground, but they both ended up in a position close to the new move they had been working on in practice. Hugo's and Sofia's faces went bright red all at once and they couldn't seem to stop staring at each other. Nor did they seem able to talk or move from the position they had ended up in.

Prince Hugo mouth went dry and he found it hard to breath at that very moment "Sofia I... I..." he started, but then stopped, not seem to be able to get the words out.

"Yes?" Sofia said, shyly as she keep looking up into the eyes of the prince she liked so much. Her heart raced as she also found it hard to breath well being held in Prince Hugo's arms. 'Why can't I calm down? It isn't like he doesn't hold me during ice dancing or anything. So why is this such a big deal now?'

"I...I wanted to...ah" Hugo still couldn't seem to talk right. 'I want to tell her but the words don't want to come out. Why is this so hard?'

The two stayed like that caught in the moment of looking the other in the eye. Then they blinked as the spell they had been under seem to break all at once. Prince Hugo help Princess Sofia to stand up on her feet again but neither was looking the other in the eye anymore. They both were bright red, but didn't seem to want to say anything on this matter as they stood there in the snow for a few moment longer.

Prince Hugo finally cleared his throut, "I hope your okay. Nothing got hurt did it?"

Princess Sofia sighed in what seemed to be relief "No, I am fine. You chaught me before I hit the ground. Nothing is hurting."

"Oh, good. Don't want to be taken out of the show for an injury from just walking now would we?" Prince Hugo also seem to take a sigh in relief before talking in an up beat manner. He gave a light laugh at the end of what he had said and Sofia joined him. "Well, we should get on our way then."

Nodding her head a few times, Sofia just turned and started walking forward again. Nothing was said for the rest of the way back and they stayed quite between themselves, even when they made it to their room. Sofia went up the bathroom to find maids waiting for some of the other princesses to still arrive. Glad she wasn't the last one back. Sofia took her bath while not really talking to the other girls too much.

"Tired?" one had asked. Sofia had her eyes closed at the time as she let the warm water help her unwind and didn't see who had asked.

"After two practices in the same day, having to come up with a second routine in the same day, and learning a new move to try, yes I am very tired." Sofia said. Something in her voice must of said she was as tired as she felt because the other princesses didn't say anything after that and the rest left her alone.

In little time, Sofia was heading back down to her bedroom and walked in to a sight that had her laughing right on the spot. Clover and Robin were playing keep away with some kind of book while Prince Hugo ran after them trying to get it back. She didn't know what was going on yet, but as soon as she was able to calm down, Sofia went to work on trying to find out.

"What is going on here?" Sofia asked.

Prince Hugo looked up from his spot on the floor as he had landed face first into it, when he had tried to scoop up Clover. "What does it look like? I am trying to get my book back from your pets. I don't even really know why they have it to being with. Or why they are keeping it away from me."

"I tell you why princess. Mr. Prince Charming over there had tried to tie a bow on to me and Robin saying that you would like it when you got back from your bath." Clover said.

"I see" Sofia said in a way that seem like she was answering Hugo. In fact she was saying it to Clover, but Hugo couldn't understand Clover, so it was best to seem like she didn't hear the bunny either. "Well, you didn't do anything like, say 'try to put a ribbon on him,' did you?"

"I tried, but they ran away and I couldn't get them so I decided to just read instead. That is when the robin over there, took my book a few minutes later, took off with it and your bunny just seem to join in" Prince Hugo said, and turning red at having been caught doing something like that.

Sofia look soften as she looked at the embarrassed Prince Hugo "Clover and Robin don't like it when people try to put bows on them. Even I can't get one on them myself."

"Oh...well, sorry. I didn't know. I thought you might like it if at least one of them had a ribbon on once and a while." Prince Hugo said, looking down for a moment.

"Its okay, just don't do it again. I have a feeling they well do something worse than just take your book from you and play keep away with it" Sofia said.

The both moved to their beds and turned out the lights. It was dark and the only thing that was heard were the goodnight they wished each other before falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 7

**AN:** I don't own Sofia the First. All rights go to Disney and the makers of the show.

On a second note my editor is going to be gone for the next two weeks so this and chapter 8 are all that is going to be posted during that time. I hope you all understand that I just can't put up another chapter to this story for the time being but well be working on them during this time and well post two chapter as soon as I can when my editor gets back. Look forward to it in the mean time because I think we are coming to the end of the story in just a few chapters.

Okay like WOW. I got a lot of reviews for the last chapter and it took me by surprise. Thank you to all that added me as a fav or has become a follower of this work. I am also going to give a shout out to all who reviewed (the list is really long so I am going to keep my comments short). theblindwriter95: hay 6 for 6 thank you for staying with me so long and reviewing so many times. Bianca298: glad to hear that you like the story so much. And thank you I didn't notice I was really doing that tell you pointed it out. STR2D3PO: I really did like your comment about prince Yuki. It gave me an idea for the next chapter. Yay! Feerdus-CarnoRexy: I was happy to know you enjoyed yourself. Delmarnori: Thank you for seeing that small but important detail to this story. Ties in with what the whole show is about. Lessons about how one should be nice and understanding. Azie: You really love this story I can tell just from your comment alone. It is a story of wait and see type of things thou so keep reading. KathiaXD: Nice to know someone out there is that up in the clouds about this story. And saying song does that mean your one of my United Kingdom readers? That is so cool if you are and still cool if you aren't. badbloodkiller1: Happy to know you think the story is cute. Sorry about the spelling I do tell about that. I try my best but spelling and grammar were never my thing. Isabella: Lovely name to go by as it was always one of my favs. Thank you for your words on the grammar. And you got your wish. tinkermist99: Sorry sweetie but I don't know what you fully meant by oudate. I get date so something to do with an up date? Let me know. zebrabrain83: Here is your update below I hope you enjoy.

The winner of most liked review was Delmarnori in a 2 to 2 vote for the review. I hope you have enjoyed your whole prize and are looking forward to see the whole chapters.

 **The Day out and A Date!**

They had a relaxing day for the next day. With only the practices for the second routine to do later on, they had most of the day to do whatever they wanted. So Prince Hugo asked if Princess Sofia wanted to go out for a ride along one of the 'Three Road Hotel's' back roads. The hotel was known for this three main road that start out in the back of the main building, then went all the way to the to places like the lake or nearby town. They had chosen the one that would take them into the nearby town of Snow Shadows that was known to have the best shops in the shadow parts of the town. Its' center held businesses that deal in maps of the town, books shops, and a few restraunts for those that couldn't find the really great eateries. As they rod through the woods that would lead them to the town, they talked about what they wanted to do when they got into town.

"I would like to go to the 'Cat Shadow Cafe.' I heard they have the best kind of tea and sweets there" Princess Sofia said as she held onto Prince Hugo, who was steering the horse. They had gone with only one horse so that it would be easy to put it in a stable when whey got to town.

"I heard about that cafe. It's near one of the shops I want to go into called 'The All Around.' The shop is said to have things for many kingdoms that can be hard to get"  
Prince Hugo said, as he turned the horese to start down a side path that would get them into the town.

Each of the three main roads behind the hotel held many side roads that would lead to other areas. If someone wasn't careful, they would get lost for a long time trying to get back to one of the main roads. They didn't always find the main road they had started on, and if they weren't looking out, they could also end up going the wrong way down that same main road and end up on another side road. It was one of those things where you had to know what you were doing and it was always best to go with at least one other person in case you got lost.

"It sounds like fun. But first we have to stop by the town center and pick up a map. They say that this town has so many back ways, it could take one day to find just one shop without a map to guide them" Princess Sofia said. She had went with one of her gowns that day because she hadn't brought her riding clothing with her on the class trip.

"Okay well then, it sounds like we have a plan for our day then" Prince Hugo said, as they got to the bottom of the hill like road they had been on. "From here, we just have to follow the road and it will lead us right to the town."

"As long as we go through one of the outer gates, it's a straight shot to the town center" Princess Soifa replied.

It didn't take them long to get to the town and shortly after, they had got a map from one of the town center shops. After that, they tied up the horse up with Prince Hugo paying for it to be feed and water while they took their time around town. They would come back for the horse later when they were ready to head back to the hotel. It ended up being noon before they found the cafe in a dark area at the back way of a row of houses. It didn't look like much from the outside and the sign for the cafe was in black with dark blue on the sign. It looked like it wasn't busy from the outside, but once you open the front door, one could see a crowd of people to think that it was hard to tell if there were any tables at all.

"There are seats along the side wall. Pick one of the tables and I'll be with you in a bit to get your orders" A waitress yelled from the middle area of the cafe. She alone, stood out because she had on a pair of cat ears and was dressed in the black and dark blue of the sign outside.

Looking around towards the side wall, Prince Hugo spotted a nice small table that wasn't as crowded as the rest. Taking Sofia's hand, he just said "Follow me and don't let go" as he started to make his way to the table. It was hard with people getting up or sitting down blocking the route as they tried to make it to the table in one piece. Pushing the last man aside so that Sofia could get by, they finally made it to the table.

They both took a sit and started looking over the tea menu that was at the table. It listed many teas that looked like they would be good. Some of them Princess Soifa had heard about and had even tried before, but there was also a lot of them she didn't know anything about. Looking over the differnt kinds, Sofia came across a page that held a list of teas and meals sets that could be ordered. There was even a few sets that had three kinds of teas that came with the meal.

Looking over the list, Hugo didn't take much mind and decided that he would just get the same thing as Sofia. After all, Prince Hugo wasn't into teas as much as most princesses were. He just would drink them with his lunch and never thought much about what went with what in the many types of tea. Looking around. he saw the waitress from before head towards their table. In one hand she held a tray full of drinks and food that she dropped off as she keep walking towards them. She, keep her other hand free as to make it easy to drop the food off, and move on to the next table to take things at that table.

"Well what can I get the two of you?" She asked as she came up to their table. The tray had been emptied at the table before theirs and she now held in under her arm as she pulled out a pad of paper and pen to write with.

"I'll have the tea lunch set three with blue if you don't mind" Sofia ordered without looking up from the menu as she read off her choice.

"Okay and for you sir?" The wairtess asked as she turned a little to look at Prince Hugo.

"The same if you don't mind" Prince Hugo said, looking her in the eye as he did so.

"Very well. I'll be back with you order in a little bit" with that, the waitress went back off into the crowd of people in the restraunt.

Prince Hugo looked over to Princess Sofia in time to meet her eyes as she put the menu away. For a moment, they both didn't say anything as they waited for their food and drinks to get to them. The noise around them grew loud, as some of the other guests started to sing out all at once. Many of the others in the restraunt picked up on the song and started to sing along. It made the whole place lively in no time.

Prince Hugo not sure what to do looked at Sofia and asked "Do you know what is going on?"

"Oh yeah, this is one of the things and it said it was bound to happen. Townfolk will start singing in here and other guests that have been here before and know the song just join in"  
Princess Sofia yelled to be heard over the loud singing that was going on, "It is kindof one of the things that people come to this cafe for, outside of the teas."

Prince Hugo was shocked that at this news, but then again, it explained the smiles he got at the shop earlier. The whole place was in an uproar of singing and tea drinking.  
If the prince didn't know better, he would think they were drinking beer or rum. What they were singing he couldn't tell because he didn't know this song, but then again,  
Princess Sofia wasn't singing either so she most likely didn't know the song as well. This was one of the only things that made it feel like he wasn't really being left out of the real fun. Beside, not singing meant that he could look around and see what they were all doing while singing.

The waitress came down the crowded rows singing along with everyone as she went. Dropping off a drink here for a plant of food there, it was clear that she was very used to the work she did everyday and even happy to be doing it. As she came by their table, she dropped off their food and first tea with a "Here you go" before heading off again into the crowded to take care of more of her guests.

"Well, that was faster then I thought it would be" Sofia said, as she looked down at her warm food. Taking a bit Sofia couldn't help the "mmm" that came out of her at the taste of the food. "This is really good."

Prince Hugo whached the princess for a moment before taking a bite of his own food and doing the same over how good it was. "It is really good. Glad I got it along with you." They ate and drank their tea and food without much talking after that.

Soon, they had gone through the three teas and paid for the meal and drinks before heading back out of the cafe in order to go to 'The All Round' shop that Prince Hugo had told Sofia about earlier. It took some looking around before they found it, and it was nice to see that it was chiper on the outside with tables, showing just a few of the things that the shop was know to sale.

Going in, they heard not a bell like one would think, but a blue jay singing. Looking up, they found that there was no sign above or around the door area, even though that is where the sound had come from. Hugo and Sofia looked at each other laughing at the magic trick that was the door bell to the store. Going in, they looked around at the shelves and tables to see items from many differnt kingdoms. Some things were just everyday items for most places, but other things like enchanted books that let you write into the pages or hair ornaments that did you hair for you could be found in between the everyday items.

"Well, this is like no shop I have ever been into" Prince Hugo said, as he looked at a pen that was duling another pen.

"I know what you mean. I have seen some out of this world kind of tricks and magic that would make my jaw drop, but nothing like this" Sofia said, as she picked up a singing music book. Opening the book to look at what song was inside, Princess Sofia jumped when the book flew out of her hand and started to sing. It was a song of a cat that ruled the cat kingdom, but was never happy because it couldn't run free outside like it wanted to.

Princess Sofia and Prince Hugo just stood watching the book sing and waited for it to finish before claping their hands. The book took a bow, which was odd to see a book do, and went back to laying on the table were it was before it had been picked up. Looking around some more, they would pick up an item every now and then and watch as it would do something that one didn't think it should be able to do.

After some time, a voice rang out from the back "Sounds like you are having fun. Let me know if you find anything you like." Looking to the plain table at the back, they both saw an old man with white hair sitting behind the wooden table. He held a friendly smile and seem to not be the kind of person that would hurt anyone.

"Your shop is great. I have never seen a book that could sing or pens that could sword fight" Princess Sofia said as she walked to the back towards the man.

The smile on the mans face grew as he looked at the young princess, "Thank you. It took many years to find these things and longer still to get them ship here for sale.  
But, it was all worth it when people like you come in and enjoy seeing the grand small things from all around the world."

Prince Hugo joined Princess Sofia at the back of the shop. He didn't say anything as he stood behind Sofia but he offered the shop keeper a smile of his own. The owner seem to be happy just with that alone and gave a nod to the young prince. Sofia went back to looking around the shop and soon was loss amoung the ailes of items and magic things that were all over the shop.

"Young man come here" The shop owner said, as he got up from his chair and bent to grab something that was under the table.

Prince Hugo didn't say anything, but he did just walked up to the table to stand in front of the shop keeper and see what the old man had to show him and say. The shop keeper brought a item wrapped in a cloth onto the table. Unwrapping it, the item inside proved to be a hair clip in the shape of a dark midnight blue with some type of purple stone fixed to the middle. It looked for all the outside like just a hair clip but when picked up it felt like magic to Prince Hugo.

"What is it?" Prince Hugo asked as he looked at the clip in wonder.

"This hair clip keeps the one you give it to and love safe from the worse of harm" the shop keeper said, as he refolded the hair clip into the cloth.

"Does it really keep the one you love safe?" Hugo said as he took a fast peek at Sofia to see she was looking at some magic paper that would write whatever you told it too.

"Oh, it works. It belonged to my wife years ago" said the shop owner. Prince Hugo looked back to him as the man held out the clip cloth and all to the young prince. "Here,  
I have a feeling that young miss over there is going to need this. And you are the only one that can give it to her or it won't work right."

"How much do you want for it?" Hugo asked reaching for him money.

"Just take it. She gave me a joy because that young miss reminds me of my wife when my wife was her age" the old man said laughing at the thoughts that came to his mind for a time that Prince Hugo couldn't see.

"Thank you sir. This means a lot to me" Prince Hugo said, as he smiled once again at the shop keeper. He put the hair clip in the inside pocket of his coat and turned to join Sofia over at the paper.

"Found anything you would like?" Prince Hugo asked as he walked over.

"Yeah, this paper would be great for dad as he is always so busy that sometimes it is hard for him to write things down. It would go a long way into lighting up his work if he didn't have to always write things down" Princess Sofia said, as she pick up a package of the paper from under the table. She went back to the shop keeper and paid for her item.

Prince Hugo got a magic pen that would write on its own. "For doing homework" He said when Sofia looked at him over getting something so common.

After that, the two went to the stables and got the horse that they had lent by the hotel before returning to the road to head back to the hotel and their cabin. They would make it just in time for dinner before having to be off for practice of their second routine. The whole ride back, Prince Hugo thought of when he could give Princess Sofia the hair clip that was held safely inside his coat pocket.

It was clear that they both had fun and they laughed and talked about random things on the way back, not thinking to much about what might happen later at practice or the next day for that matter. Everything had been so great that they didn't want to let it go just yet, but knew that it would all seem like some lovely dream that they had gone out the whole day. The only thought that passed in both their minds but they never said out loud was 'I wounder if this would count as a date?'.


	7. Chapter 8

**AN:** I don't own Sofia the Frist. All rights go to Disney and the shows makers.

I am sorry for taking so long to put out this next chapter but I hope you all like it. Thank you for all who review for me and a big shout out to:

Bianca298: got your wish a little late but you still got it. fanfictionmakermachine: happy you liked the last chapter and I think this one might answer you thoughts about how "smooth" things having been going. theblindwriter95: well see how it turns out. I am working on when Hugo gives it to Sofia. And Seven for seven on the reviews for chapters so far. zebrabrain83: sorry about that. I know I make a lot of those mistakes but we try to fix as many as we can before I post each chapter up. Happy to know you like the small sweet moments of last chapter. STR2D3PO: Nice point but then there is the fact that a date doesn't have to be right out stated by those who are on it. Freedaus-CarnoRexy: Thank you for being understanding. I hope this chapter after this one helps to make up for the shortness of last chapter and this chapter. (LOL Shortness like me!). Isabella: I thank you for being understanding and hope to make it up to you with chapter 9. Charlie757: And here it is below for yours and everyone's enjoyment.

With thank I am sorry again for post so late on this chapter and hope you all enjoy it and the next two that I well post in a week if I can. With that I hope you all enjoy and have fun.

 **Talk and The Last Practice**

The practice that night went nicely, and Princess Sofia and Prince Hugo got a lot done in the short time they were on the ice working with each other. When they both got back, Sofia grabbed her things and went up the bathroom where most of the princesses were just getting ready to take a bath themselves. Getting in the tube, the talk was about the show that would happen the day after next.

"So how is the new routine coming along?" Amber asked, as she got into the tube next to the one Sofia was already soaking in.

"Good. We have most of it down and things are falling into place" Sofia said, as she looked over at her sister.

"We are going to win for sure then" said Cilo as she sat in tube on the other side of Amber.

"You don't know that for sure Cilo. Prince Hugo and I might not be the best pair for the secound routine part of the show. Someone else could still pull off something better then the new move that we have been working on" Sofia said, leaning back to let her hair get washed out by the maid that was helping her bathe.

"New move? We haven't heard about this before. When did you two start working on a new move and what's it called?" Amber asked all at once sitting in the bath.

"Just yesterday but we have been talking a little about it since the first day of this trip" Sofia went on, "I don't know what it is called as Hugo came up with it but I don't want to give anything about it way until the show."

The three princesses around her nodded their head in understanding, "Oh yes. Well, that is fine. It's better if we don't know then since it doesn't have a name. I know I don't want to be heard talking about it by one of the other schools. And, if all I know is that it is a new move, then I can't say how it works and they can't hear how it works" Amber went on laying back down in her tub.

"Here here" all the princesses and maids in the room said all at once.

"Don't want to give away the secret, thats for sure" Pincess Jun said, on the other side of the room.

"That right." Was followed by everyone in the room.

Sofia couldn't believe that they were all behind her and Prince Hugo so much, "Thanks everyone."

"Oh it is us that should be thanking you Sofia" Amber said, "After all, you and Prince Hugo are working so hard to win us all those VIP rooms for next year."

"That right, and I have heard about those rooms" Princess Cilo said "They are so big, that the two top floors of the hotel are taken up by them. That's way more room than these cabins, I can tell you that."

"Yeah, and it is said that the service that comes with those rooms is better then most castles" Princess Jun added.

They all got out of the tub with some going to the sink and others to the looking glass to have their hair done for the night. The talking went onto the after show and what each were going to wear for the party that would be held on the last night. It was a lively night to say the least and though Sofia joined in the talk, she couldn't help but think back on that day. As they all moved those that been having their hair done to the sinks and those that had been at the sinks to the looking glasses, they all started in on a new topic.

"Well now, if I am not mistaken, you and Prince Hugo were out almost all day. Where did you two love birds went off to?" Amber said, looking at Sofia for a moment with a look that said 'I know something is going on between you two, spill.'

"We just went to the town near by. Then, we had lunch at a cafe down there and went to one of the shops. That is all. Nothing that big" Sofia said, as if it didn't matter. She said it all in a way that it wasn't a big deal that she had just been out with a male all day.

"Sounds like a real nice date miss" the maid behind her said as she worked on Sofia's hair.

Sofia almost fell off her sit at that. "I-it wasn't a d-d-date. We were just..."

"Spending a whole day togther having a meal and going shopping" Cilo said, "Sounds like a date to me."

"Me too" Amber put in.

"And me" Jun added in.

"It wasn't a date." Sofia said turning red from embarassment.

"Uh-huh, sure it wasn't." Amber said.

"I am gettng out of here. I need to get some sleep. Early first practice tomorrow" Sofia said, as she got up and left the bath room sooner than the rest of the princesses.

"Hurry back to your boyfriend Sofia" was heard as the door closed. It had been followed by a lot of light laughing by the other girls.

Going down to their room, Sofia entered to see Hugo reading in front of the fire and her friends already asleep on her bed. As she came in, he looked up while closing his book. Putting the book down, Prince Hugo got up and moved towards his bed. Princess Sofia did the same while trying not to look at her roommate. Her face still felt hot and she hoped that Hugo didn't notice.

"Well, we should get some sleep. It is going to be a big day tomorrow and we need all the rest we can get." Prince Hugo said as he turned off his light.

"Your right. We should get some sleep while we can" Princess Sofia said, also turning off her light. "Goodnight Hugo."

"Goodnight Sofia" Prince Hugo said. It wasn't long before he heard Sofia breathing change to show she was deep asleep. Getting out of bed, Hugo walked over to her bedside before leaning down and giving a kiss to the top of her head. "Goodnight my sweet Sofia. May you have sweet dreams tonight."

With that, Hugo went back to his bed never noticing three pairs of eyes watching him. Clover, Robin, and Mia just looked at each other before nodding. They would tell Sofia about it tomorrow, but for now, they would let the princess sleep and dream happy sweet dreams. They all went back to the places they had been in before the lights had been turned out and this time, really went to sleep for the night.

The next day proved to be the right type of day to be out on the pond. The sky had some clouds, but all fluffy and white and the sun shown bright. The light outside was great for seeing by and the cold air was just right to keep the pond frozen solid for the skaters. Hugo and Sofia has gotten up early in hopes of getting the pond for a bit before the other classes showed up that were also going to be using it for the same time slot. Ms. Flora, along with a few of the other princesses, were going to come out to the pond after breakfast to watch Hugo and Sofia work on the ice.

Sofia and Hugo had done a bit longer of a warm up than normal and had done some work on their newest move before the first of the other classes showed up. This class had two princesses and a few lords or princes. The princes just watched as the two princesses took to the ice do a fast warm up before working on their own routine. As the time went by, it became clear that the other classes didn't like Sofia or Hugo being on the ice with them.

Hugo saw at one point that the girls went to take what looked like a break, but they seem to only be talking to the princes and looking over at Sofia. It gave a bad feeling to Hugo, but he didn't know what else to do since they weren't doing anything to hurt either of them. So, he went on with the first routine, pushing Sofia away to give her some speed as she skated away from him for a part of the routine. Then he saw it one of the princes had thrown something in the path of Sofia's skates. He didn't have time to yell before Sofia tripped over the object.

Sofia didn't just trip, oh no, the item was magic and it sent her flying right off to the side were a wooden table had been sent up for viewing as the student skated.  
She just missed the table and landed in the snow next to the table, but before she could do more than sit up, a backet of water was poured down on her by a prince that had come with a secound class that was also at the hotel.

Looking around, Hugo spotted a few teachers having just arrived in time to see Sofia getted trip and sent flying. One of the teachers that had arrived was Sir Bret who had been just in time to watch as Prince Yuki dumped the water over Sofia. The other was Ms. Flora who had arrived a moment before Sir Bret, but didn't have time to do something before Sofia nearly hit the table that was off to the side.

Hugo was angry, as he looked around to see happy smiles on all the princes and princesses that weren't from Royal Prep. Jun and her partner looked shocked at what had happened. Then, soon turned anger as they seen some of the other class students cheering about what had just happen. Hugo skated over to Sofia to help his partner out of the snow. Ms. Flora flying by his side to do the same. They were both in time to hear Sir Bret chewing out Prince Yuki.

"And you could have done more than make her sick" Sir Bret was saying, angry at what one of his students had done.

"That was the point" Prince Yuki said, low as to not be overheard by the teacher in front of him.

Sir Bret turned to see Hugo and Ms. Flora coming to a stop in front of them. Bowing low he said in a voice that showed it meant what he said "I am truely sorry for what my student had done to one of your skaters, Ms. Flora."

"Thank you Sir Bret, but I am sorry to say I will have to tell Mr. Tea about this" Ms. Flora said, looking sad at having to report something like this to the owner of the hotel.

"Yes I know. I too wll have to talk to him about this and let him know my whole class is going to not be in the show this year" Sir Bret said, looking over at Sofia.

Prince Yuki got red in the face at hearing this part. "What? Why? You can't do that."

"I can and I will. You hurt a student from another class and may have done more than hurt her. If Princess Sofia and Prince Hugo can't perform tomorrow because you had to go pour water over one of them, then it is you fault. If one students from my class can't play fair, then they won't play at all" Sir Bret said, looking down at the young prince. Every bit of his body and face said that he was more than just a little anger at what happened. "And since it is your fault on all of this, you can tell all of the ladies in class why they are not going to ice dance tomorrow and should start packing up tonight."

Ms. Flora stop listen at this point seeing that Sir Bret had a hold of what to do in cases like this. She went over to where Hugo was trying to remove the snow from around Sofia so that she could climb out of it. "Well, let me take care of that Prince Hugo." With a flick of her wand, the snow was removed.

"Thank you Ms. Flora" Hugo said, as he bent to pick up Sofia.

Sofia was shaking from how wet and cold she was. Hugo got off the ice and walked behind the table. Sitting down, he tried to warm Sofia up a little as best as he could,  
even though Ms. Flora had poofed up a blanket to help warm her princess up. Jun and her partner made it around to the other side hold both Hugo's and Sofia's shoes in their hands. As the two princesses went to work of removing the skates from both Sofia's and Hugo feet, they looked on in worry for their very much cold friend.

Soon, Sofia feel asleep to try to overcome with a fever. Hugo got up and started heading towards the cabin having been told that Sofia was going to need warmth and rest to get better. Ms. Flora had to stay to make sure her the other students didn't also get hurt by the other classes. She also had to talk to the teacher of the students that had sent the object out onto the ice that had made Sofia trip in the first place.

Getting back, Hugo was met with the sight of his father, King Garrick as well as Sofia's sister Amber, waiting outside for them. Amber rushed forward at the sight of her sick sister and placed a heating pad on her head to help Sofia stay warm. King Garrick held open the door to the cabin to let them all inside. Once in, Hugo took note that all of the princesses outside of Jun and her partner were in the cabin. Even the ones had had been staying with Ms. Flora in the other cabin were there. Maid ran around going up stairs and then coming back down. The whole house seem in an up roar as Hugo just walked up the stairs with Sofia held firmly in his arms.

She had not stop shaking the whole way there, and even when Amber had placed that warming pad on her, she still didn't stop fully. Hugo got up the stairs and headed to the room they shared with Amber and a few maids following behind. Amber held the door and waited as Hugo walked into the room he had been sharing with the princess for the last few days. The fire was going hot and more blankets had found there way onto Sofia's bed. The maid rushed by to turn down the covers on the bed and then stepped to the side as Hugo walked over and placed Sofia onto her bed. He pulled the blankets over her for a moment before leaving the room to allow Amber and the maids time to change Sofia out of the wet cloths she was still in.

It was going to be a long rest of the day, but Hugo and Amber would spend most of it taking care of Sofia and trying to nurse her back to health. All the princesses stayed downstairs, talking about what to do if Sofia couldn't skate the next day because she was sick. King Garrick would only come into the living room to get the princesses for their practice times, while Ms. Flora was gone to talk to Mr. Tea about what had happened at the pond that morning.

All kinds of things had to be taken care of and seen to as the day went on, but still Amber and Hugo didn't leave Sofia alone for one moment. They even worked to help her eat something warm whenever she woke up for a few minutes. Little was said, but they both were worried about the princess as they took care to keep her warm and try not to break down while doing so.


	8. Chapter 9

**AN:** I do not own Sofia the First and all rights go to the makers and owners of the show and protects.

I would like to take this time to thank all of you for your reviews and to say I am sorry for it taking so long for me to post this chapter up for you all to enjoy. Thank you for all 56 reviews and comments. Without anymore time being wasted here is the next chapter.

 **The Long Night and the Hair Pin**

That night the doctor came and checked on Sofia as she laid in her bed out of it with a high feaver. Mia, Robin, and Clover never leaving her in the room. Hugo stayed near as he whached the doctor work never leaving Sofia alone in the room. The doctor took her temperser and checked her beathing as he shook his head. After a short time that felt like forever to Hugo the doctor finlly stood up from bending over the princess and took out a pad of paper and started to right something on it.

"How is she?" Hugo asked as he sat back down in his set next to Sofia's bed.

"Well she'll live but she is in bad shape I'm afaird. She won't be able to perform for tomorrow and most likely be really sick for a few weeks." the doctor said as he looked up from his notepad to look at the young prince.

"Most likely? You mean you don't know how long she'll be sick for?" Hugo asked as he looked at the doctor. "Isn't there anything you can do to maker her feel better by tomorrow? Staking in this show meant a lot to her and I can't help but feel it unfair that now she can't do so because of some assholds."

The doctor looked down at the prince with shock at the last words. After a moment he let it go and answered claimly "I don't know for sure about how long but tonight well give me a better knowleage. If her feaver brakes tonight than it should only take her a few days to get better. If not than it could be weeks. There is nothing I can give her that will make her better over night. All I can give her is meds to make the pain lessen. I'm sorry Prince Hugo but that is all I can do for her for now."

Hugo nodded his head a little mad and upset at this news but trying to understand. Its what Sofia would have wanted him to do if she was awake and feeling better than she was at that moment. "I know. I just can't stand to see her in so much pain is all."

"Well lad I know that feeling and I know it is hard but you mustn't give up all hope. She'll get better you'll see and there well be other ice dancing shows for you two to proform in with each other. You'll see. It gets better." the doctor said as he pulled out a bottle of pills and handed it to Hugo. "Now she has to take these every four hours. It will help with the pain and let her body work on what is making her sick. I have to go now but you hold in there for her okay?"

Hugo nodded his head again as he got up to see the doctor out the door of the bedroom before going back to Soifa's side and taking one of her heads in his. Those hands that were so small but strong at the same time. He whached her face as she tossed and turned in her pain filled sleep unable to wake up. He got up and into bed holding Sofia up as he took the bottle and some water and helped her get one of the pills down. As he laid her back down he kissed the top of her head "Oh Sofia, my love, I wish you would get better soon. I hate to see you in such pain and not being able to help make it better."

It was a long moment as the meds started to work and Sofia stop tossing so much in her bed. Soon she fell into a claim sleep and layed still under the many blackets that cover her small body. Hugo only got up to use the bathroom that was inside the room before coming back to Sofia's side to keep an eye on her for the rest of the night. The prince was one of the only that was still awake in the cabin as the night grew darker outside. Mia, Robin, and even Clover dropping off to sleep one by one as time went on.

The clock down stair chimed mid-night when Sofia started to wake up. She looked around for a moment before sitting up a little. Hugo was just coming out of the bathroom when this happen. As he looked over at the bed he took in an waken Sofia. So happy he almost couldn't hold it in and almost ran over to her. He just stop him self from doing just that as he rememinded him self that Sofia wasn't feeling well and shouldn't be rashed at for the time being. Hugo went for a fast pace walk that was not yet running but faster than his normal walking speed insead. It seem to be the right move as Sofia didn't seem to notice that he was doing walking faster than he did most of the time.

"Your awake!" Hugo said as he took his sit fast and looked at Sofia before asking "How are you feeling?"

Sofia looked over at Hugo before answer "Weak, cold. What happened?" Sofia tried to stay sitting up but found her self feeling to weak to do so and soon fell back into her pillows.

Hugo took note of this right away before getting up out of his at once Hugo got up and took Sofia up in his arms blankets and all and moved to in front of the fire place. She sat in his lap close to the fire with her lags out on the rest of the sofa as Hugo rubbed her back and arms to try to heat her up a little. "Better?  
Are you thristy? Hungey?" He asked. Hugo tried not to ask to many thing as he didn't want Sofia to over work herself in her sick weak state. After all he didn't want her to get worst all because he asked to many things or made Sofia talk to much.

Sofia nodded her head as she laid it down on his sholder feeling warmer but the moment "Much better. And I don't feel up to drinking or eatting anything right now.  
Thank you." Her weak voice answered as she stay were she was without moving around to much.

"Good. As for what happened. A few of the other classes pulled a trick on you and trip you right into a mound of snow and than another class tip water over you hitting your head a little, being cold from the snow, and being wet and cold because of the water you passed out on the way got really sick because of how long it took to get you inside and warmed up." Hugo said as he lead back into the sofa enjoying hold Sofia in his arms. It felt right to have the princess in his arms but he had to remember that she was only there because she was too sick to stand on her own much less walk over to the sofa by her self.

"Oh. How long have I been out for?" Sofia asked.

"The rest of the day and half way though the night so far. The doctor said you would be sick for a few days if your feaver broke tonight and it looks like it did." Hugo said as he looked into the glow of the fire light.

"Oh? I am sorry. I guess me being sick means we don't get to be in the show tomorrow." Sofia said in a sad voice that showed how disappoited she was at the thought of not staking in the show the next day.

Hugo couldn't help but feel the same way but hearing it in Sofia's voice made his heart ach to make things better. "Now now it is no big deal. I know you wanted to be in that show and I was looking forward to proforming with you in it but we can't help it if you are sick. The importent thing is that your alive and well get better.  
We can always proform in other shows and have fun. This is just one show. No big deal."

"I know but I feel like I let everyone else down now. We have have no change of getting the VIP rooms for next year." Sofia said still upset.

"Its okay, no one blames you for that. Things couldn't be help and beside everyone is more worried about you anyway. Sofia they don't care more about some VIP rooms than they do about a great friend who is sick." Hugo said hugging Sofia a little more to try and make her feel better. "I know I am glad to know you are going to get better in days and not weeks like the doctor thought you would."

Sofia laughed at this "Really he said weeks? The girls are worried about me? You are?"

"Yes, yes, and Yes. Don't laugh it wasn't funny to hear him say that you know? I was really worry about you and what might happen if it really did take you weeks to get better. Of couse and not just the princesses but my father is worried about you too." Hugo said getting another laughe out of Sofia. He rolled his eyes at this but looked at Sofia for a moment as an idea hit him."Hay I have something for you."

Sofia sat up a little as Hugo pulled out a warpped up package from inside his coat pocket. "You do? What is it?" Sofia asked as she whach Hugo unwarp the gift.

"Yes I do. I got it when we went out yesterday. Here." Hego held out his hand to show a lovely hair clip. The hair clip was in the shape of a dark midnight blue flower with a purple stone fixed to teh middle. It shined with a soft glow to show that it was magical. Taking it from the warpping paper Hugo moved Sofia around a little in his lap tell she was facing him. "I was told that this hair clip helps keep the one it is given to safe from harm."

"Oh? That so nice of you. And look it is so lovely it looks just like a flower." Sofia said as she looked at the clip.

Hugo took the clip in both of his hands and placed it into Sofia's hair so that it was just above the ear. Looking down into the eyes of the princess he loved so much Hugo saw a smile come across her mouth lighting up her whole face even more. He couldn't help but smile him self before blinking and remembering what was going on at that moment. "Well...I am glad you like it." Hugo cleared his throt "Ah... It is getting late and we still have a show to whach tomorrow. That is as long as you feel up to it tomorrow."

Sofia turned lightly red as she relized just where she was sitting and how this would look if someone came in at that very moment. "Ya your right. I should rest some more just to make sure. I mean I may not be able to stake in the show but I can still go see it. That is as long as I feel better tomorrow than I do today."

"Right, well lets get you to bed than." Hugo said as he stood back up with Sofia in his arms again. Hugo couldn't help but like the way it felt to hold Sofia in his arms and get to carry her. Even if it was only because she was so sick she still couldn't walk on her own. Once back at her bed he placed her carefully inside the sheets before heading to go change out of his day clothing into his own nightwear.

"Thank you." He heard come from a fastly falling asleep Sofia. Her voice was soft and sleep sounding and let Hugo know she was almost asleep again.

"Your welcome...Sofia dear." Hugo said back quitely. He looked back to see Sofia was already fast asleep and didn't show any sign of having heard him. She seemed to be in a much more relaxed sleep than she had most all day. Smiling Hugo went and changed out of his clothing and into a night shirt and pants before getting into his own bed and falling asleep for the night.

An hour later found Hugo still awake and thinking. Even thou sleep found everyone else in the cabin it seem to not want to reach him for some reason. His thoughts keep going around and around in his mind and wouldn't stop. 'Well Sofia be okay? I gave her the pin but have yet to tell her how I feel. If she finds out or I tell her what well happen between the two of us? Well she retrun my feelins or just say she want to be firends? If she doesn't feel the same way will it make thing wried between us from now on? Oh why did I have to give her that pain?"

Hugo tossed and turned under his own sheets thinking about things with his eyes close. Opening his eyes he was meet with the shight of Sofia's bed across from his own. And in that bed was a qutiely sleeping Sofia. 'She seem so at easy right now. Is it all the pins doing? Oh Sofia what do you dream about at night?' Looking on as the princess keep sleeping Hugo couldn't help but feel more at ease himself. 'I want to be the one to bring you happiness and keep you safe. Why can't I tell you "I love you"? It is only three little words but they never seem to come out.'

As that thought went across his mind Hugo felt him self get sleeper and sleeper. "Oh Sofia they maybe three little words but they are the hardest ones for me to say. I just wish I could tell you how I feel. I just want to tell you...I love you, Sofia." Hugo fell asleep not noticing that he had said that last bit out loud. He also didn't see as the one he had been thinking about was awake.

Sofia sat up as she heard the deep breathing of Hugo that showed he had fallen asleep. She looked over at the sleeping prince with her heart racing fast at what she had just heard him say. Sofia couldn't beleive it, Hugo, Prince Hugo loved her. Sofia felt like she was in heaven but didn't know what to do next. She could wake up the prince and tell him that she felt the same way or let him sleep and tell him in the morning. 'Oh why is it so hard. I should just tell him but than again he has been awake most of the night as it is and it would be rude to wake him up. I should just tell him tomorrow. But what if he gets mad at me for having over heard him? I don't know what to do."

Looking to the end of her bed Sofia saw Mia, Robin, and Clover in a pile sleeping at the end. "I know I'll ask Clover he'll know what to do." Sofia moved to the end of her bed and as quite as she could woke up the three sleep firends.

"Sofia? Is that you kid?" Clover said in his sleeply voice. As he took in that Sofia was awake the sleep left his eyes and he hopped up and into Sofia's arms. "I am so happy that your alright Sof. I was so worried about you when the prince brought you in wet and bruning up with a bad feaver."

"Haha thanks Clover. I can always count on you to be there for me." Sofia said as she hugged Clover for a moment before sitting him back down on the bed. "Clover did you know that Prince Hugo likes me?"

"Sof who doesn't know how that boy feels about you? I new for some time now. What with all the things he does that you don't see." Clover said like it was no big deal.

"What he means is that we all heard Prince Hugo say it one night after you had fallen asleep. He didn't know that we had heard or that we were even awake." Mia said as she came over to join the late night talk fest.

"The better thing to ask is how you know?" Robin asked coming over to also join in the talk.

A sound came from over in the next bed and all three stop and looked over as Hugo turned over in his sleep giving a light moan while doing so. He moved around for a moment before stopping and going still. It was a moment before they all knew that he hadn't woke up and was just moving around a little in his sleep.

Sofia held a figuer up to her mouth and started whispering "I think we all need to be qutie or we might wake Hugo up."

"No need to tell me twise." Clover whispered "Anyone who stays by your side when you are so sick and is even willing to stay up all night to take care of you is okay in my book. That boy earned the right to sleep for as long as he needs too."

Robin and Mia nodded to this but didn't say anything. Sofia gave her friends a smile as she looked at them before taking a peek at the sleep Hugo to make sure he didn't start moving around or waking up. After making sure that Hugo wasn't going to wake up Sofia went back to the topic at hand. "I heard him say it a few mintents ago right before he fell asleep."

"So what the problem? You feel the same way. You told us all not that long ago that you loved him." Clover said in as qutie of a voice as he could.

"The problem is I don't know if I should tell him that I heard him say it or when to tell him that I feel the same way. I'm not even sure I should tell him at all and wait to see if he says it first. I mean he may have been waiting to tell me after the show tomorrow or something and if I say it before then it might mess things up for him. I don't want to make him mad if that is something he was going to do. Oh what do I do Clover." Sofia said taking a pillow and putting her face down into it.

"Wait tell after the show and see what happens." Clover said. "If you think he might want to be the first to tell you than give him a little time and if he doesn't than you can be the one to step up and tell him.

Sofia pulled her head out of the pillow and looked at Clover. "And you think that is the best thing to do?" Sofia looked at her best friend with an unsure look.

"I do." Clover said as if he was sure that everything would be fine. "Look things like this can be really hard on the guy but that doesn't mean that you should just cut him off without given him a change to say how he feels about you. Give him a little and if he still doesn't say it than tell him. If he gets mad at you than you can always point out that you waited and he had his moment to do it but never took it."

Sofia smiled as this started to make more scents as Clover pointed out things like it was no big deal to do or think about doing something. "Thanks Clover you always make things come into view for me when I am unsure."

"No problem princess. It what best friends do." Clover said as he placed a paw on Sofia's knee. "And hay if things go bad you always have the three of us to talk to. We will always be here to help you when you need it."

"Thanks Clover your the best." Sofia said picking up clover and giving him a hug.

"You know it princess. Now you better get back to sleep. As I hear it your still going to the show and with how sick you have been made you need all the rest you can get to get better so that you can go." Clover said hopping to the help pull the covers over Sofia as she laid down. "Goodnight Sof."

"Goodnight Clover. Goodnight Mia. Goodnight Robin." Sofia said as she fell back into her pillows and fell asleep once more.

"Goodnight Sofia" Mia and Robin said at the same time before going back to sleep as well.

As she slept Sofia had wounderful dreams of ice dancing with Hugo in the show. It felt wounderful to float into the air with Hugo's arms wrapped around her and at the end Hugo and Sofia lead into each other to share a lovely kiss. The dream was sweet and as Sofia slept she held a smile on her face feeling better and healther as she dreamed of what the next day may bring.

The whole cabin was quite as everyone slept and had their own dreams about the next day. Some dreaming of the fun they would have well other dreamed of the party that would take place after the show was over. Back in their room Hugo dream of telling Sofia how he felt and having her return his feelings. Both would share a sweet kiss and hold each other with love as they stood in the middle of the ice rink having just won contest. It was a lovely dream that Hugo wished would never end but still somehow knew must come to an end sooner or later.

Soon the dream did come to an end alone to be replaced with a wedding were Hugo waited at the front as his soon to be braid walked down the alie towards him. The both said their vows and then put the rings on the ring figuer as the presit came to the end.

"Do you Prince Hugo take...to be your wife?" the presit asked as he looked at Hugo.

"I do" Hugo heard himself say.

The presit turned to the women next to Hugo "Do you...take Prince Hugo to be your husband?"

"..." Hugo didn't hear anything but saw as the presit nodded.

"I now pronoces you man and wife. You may kiss the braid." Hugo turned and right before he left the vile up to see who his braid was he heard a ringing sound. The sound didn't stop and grew louder as the dream slip away. Hugo woke up the next day to the ringing of a bell from the hotel as it sounded that it was time for everyone to wake up and get started for the day.

Hugo sat up in his bed holding his head "What a wried dream. Who was that?" Shacking his head he pushed the dream from him sleep fogged mind and took a look around.

 **An:** Hope you all enjoyed this chapter even thou it is short. I will try to make a longer one for you all but I would like some thoughts and reviews to help put my mind back on the track for this fanfiction. So don't hold back and let me really know what you think.


	9. Chapter 10

As some of you that have been following this story might know I have been given a lot of reviews that might seem mean. Do not get angry with them for this as I did ask for them to review my work and they have made many good points about it at this time. I have asked for some help and will be looking at working on this work again from the first chapter. It is to redo and fix things that have been wrong with it that have now been pointed out. I am happy and thankful that they have been and hope to use it to help make this work better so that it can shine. This is something that is going to take some time but hopefully will bring more chapters for this story so that it can be finished at last. A lot of you have wanted it to have more chapters and for the story to move forward again and this is now being opened up to do so. I will like to ask that if you have an idea or thought about what you would like to have done or fixed that hasn't been brought up to do so at this time while it is being worked on. If you have an idea of something that you would like to had put into the story it well be looked at and see if it can be worked in. I am going to try my best to do what I can but not all ideas and thoughts are going to make it. Just know that it doesn't mean they are bad it was just that I couldn't work in in with the level at which my skills in writing are at for this time.

For those that might be wanting to know no it doesn't mean that I am taking down my story just working on it in detail and editing it to try and make it better. And for those that might not want to let me know about something in a review you are free to PM me any time and I will try to get back to you as soon as I can.

AN: I will also take this notice down when all the chapters of the story to this point have been edited and worked on so this will only be up till then.

Here is a look at what is being worked on. Just so everyone knows the main part of this is really chapter 10 and so I would like to post it here for those that have been waiting so long to read any more chapters on this story. I most likely will add to this but I could also replace it with something more up dated too.

AN: I don't own Sofia the first or anything of it. This is just a story.

Looking around he could see that the room held a new kind of feeling already. It sun was up and Hugo knew that it was a new day with new hope. Looking over he saw that Sofia was still sleeping with her pets still around her. Looking closer he took in that she seemed to be less pale and more color in her face then night before. The smile that shown on her face spoke that the dream she was having was a good one.

Getting up Hugo went to get ready for the day and think about what next to do. Soon he was ready and down stairs eating breakfast. Eggs, pancakes, and other goodies filled the table from one end to the other. The other princesses came in one at a time some talking and other thinking about what was to happen later that same day.

"Do you think that Sofia would be allowed to at least come see the show?" one princess asked taking a muffin from the basket that was at that moment making it's way around the table.

"I do hope so but it all depends on what the doctor has to say." another spoke looking up for her plate.

Amber come into the room at that point and went right for the sit across from Hugo. She looked around at the food before looking over at Hugo with a question in her eyes. Worry was still on her face "So how is she doing?" she asked right out getting everyone to stop talking.

The whole room looked at Amber before looking at Hugo wanting to know for the same thing. Hugo put down his fork and wiped his mouth before looking Amber in the eye. "She seemed better today but I won't know as she was still asleep when I left the room."

With that Hugo got up and started to head back up the stairs to check on Sofia without saying anything more. The moment he left the room he could hear all the princesses talking. Many of them were now asking Amber things that she couldn't answer because she didn't know her self. It was going to be a day to remember but it was to soon to tell what over. At least that is the feeling that Hugo was getting that day.

AN: Okay this is just the start of an idea but I would like to know what others think of it. Be honest and hard on me it is okay to do so. I do ask that you remember that I am not done with the idea just yet but am all open to what you think, feel, and see about it.


End file.
